Crazy in Love
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: Akhir kisah yang bahagia selalu memiliki jalan cerita yang menyakitkan. Uang dan kekuasaan adalah hal penting yang harus kau miliki ketika pertumpahan darah terjadi. Semua akan berakhir ketika rumput liar itu kau cabut sampai ke akar. Namjin, Yoonjin, Yoonmin, HopeV. Gs.
1. Chapter 1

**-Crazy in Love-**

Cairan kental berwarna merah mewarnai seluruh lantai ruang tamu rumah besar yang dihiasi lampu gantung berbahan kristal. Tujuh wanita berpakaian maid tegeletak dilantai. Sekelompok pria berpakaian serba hiatam dengan topeng telah mengarahkan pistol pada kepala pria yang memakai piama biru dan wanita dengan piama yang sama. Wanita itu menangis memohon.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau. Tolong hentikan!" Tegas, suara pria dengan piama biru, mengatakan dengan nada yang begitu tegas. Dia marah.

"Tugasku adalah membunuh seisi rumah!" ucap pria berpakaian hitam, menembak pria berpiama. Sang wanita berpiama biru berusaha menyerang namun seketika ia ditembak juga.

"kami sudah mendapatkannya!" Pria berpakain hitam lainnya melapor.

"Bakar rumah ini!" kelompok pria berpakaian hitam yang membawa senjata keluar dengan sebuah kotak besi, lalu kelompok lain muncul menyiram mayat-mayat itu dengan sebuah cairan berbau menyengat. Dengan satu lemparan percikan api dari korek semuanya terbakar.

Bip Bip Bip

Alarm berbunyi nyaring membangunkan pria itu dari mimpi buruk masalalu. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya kasar, keringat sudah membasahi kaos putih yang dipakainya. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya lalu turun dari kasur, berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan yang berisi deretan pakaian yang tertata rapi. Ada cermin besar di antara dua lemari besar itu, ia memilih salah satu kaos putih dari sekian banyak kaos putih yang terlipat rapi dilemari. Pria itu keluar kamar, berjalan melewati lorong luas yang dihiasi Lukisan-lukisan serta lemari kaca berisi aneka piagam dan penghargaan. Tertulis nama Kim Namjoon diatas kertas berisi penghargaan tersebut. Ia turun menuju meja makan yang penuh dengan aneka menu sarapan dari Oriental sampai kontinental.

"Mobil anda sudah siap Tuan Kim" asistennya muncul begitu dia selesai sarapan. Namjoon mengangguk keluar rumah megahnya. Sebuah mobil Audi silver siap di depan pintu rumahnya, ia masuk kedalam mobil, disusul asistennya yang duduk di kursi depan sebelah supirnya.

"Antar aku ke flat"

"Baik Tuan" ucap supir menjalankan mobil keluar gerbang besi setinggi tiga meter.

"Saham Monster sudah kembali seperti semula, dan para direksi sudah diganti sesuai nama-nama yang anda tunjuk Tuan"

.

-CiL-

.

Kim Namjoon mengunci sepedanya di parkiran khusus sepeda di sekolah. Kepala sekolah sedang menghukum murid-murid yang berpakaian tak rapi. Namjoon dengan seragam sangat rapi berjalan melewati lapangan dengan percaya diri.

"RapMon!"

Jackson memanggilnya dari belakang, ia menoleh melihat temannya berlari menuju kearhanya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"hey dude! U know what?! Aku dapat itu semalam ha ha ha" Jackson tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening tak paham. "Maksudmu?"

Jackson berbisik di telingan Namjoon "Tidur dengan ..." ia kembali tertawa lebar setelah berbisik. ",,,Aku bersumpah ini akan berlanjut" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"selamat!" Namjoon tersenyum, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Jackson berhenti menatap horror seseorang.

"Oh My God" Jackson terlihat panik.

Namjoon melihat Kim Seokjin, guru b.k. yang sedang membakar sabuk dan sepatu muridnya yang tak sesuai standar siswa. Namjoon tersenyum menunduk memberi sapa ketika Kim Seokjin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hell" teiaknya mencoba melepas sabuk yang ia pakai, tapi gurunya sudah terlanjur memergokinya.

"Wang Jackson! Berikan sabukmu!" pinta Seokjin dengan senyuman sihir yang membuat Jackson memberikan sabuknya begitu saja.

"Jangan dibakar bu, kumohon. Itu adalah karya seni."

"Benarkah?" Tegasnya memperhatikan tekstur sabuk kulit ular milik siswanya. "waaahhh! Bukankah ini ular yang cukup besar?! Jika aku pemiliknya, aku tak akan pernah membawanya ke sekolah untuk dibakar."

"JANGAN! AKU MOHON! " Jackson Berlutut berteriak memohon, merengek pada Seokjin.

...

Kelas 3.1

"ARGGGGGHHHHH!" Jackson menjambak rambutnya frustasi, berteriak dari dalam kelas ketika melihat sabuknya masuk kedalam api. Jackson terkapar duduk dilantai, badannya lemas karena terpukul. " Dasar siluman ular! Aku membelinya dari hasil danceku, dari hasil setiap tetes keringatku, dan rasa sakit setiap kali aku terjatuh. Wanita itu benat-benar tak memiliki perasaan!"

Namjoon tersenyum melihat sahabatnya lalu kembali membaca "kau seharusnya berfikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

Jackson menatap tajam tangannya yang terangkat mengepal ke udara, ia merasa kepalanya terbakar. "Medusa! Harusnya aku memasukanmu kedalam peti mati!"

Jackson adalah pria popoler no.2 setelah kim Namjoon. Mereka berdua disebut pangeran ying yang oleh para siswa. fans menamai mereka seperti itu karena Namjoon menyukai warna putih sedangkan Jackson warna hitam. Kim Namjoon pangeran jenius yang kaya raya, sedangkan Jackson adalah Pangeran dari negri cina, Dancer yang cukup terkenal. Jika Jackson memiliki kelompok fans siswi-siswa yang ramai maka Namjoon memiliki fans dari kalangan siswa-siswi pintar yang tenang, Mereka juga punya kepribadian yang berbeda. Satu hal yang membuat mereka sama yang tak diketahui semua orang, mereka sama-sama memiliki skandal dengan gurunya.

...

Ruang BK.

Jin mengerutkan kening, ia cemberut mendengar pria dibalik telfon yang sedang berbicara. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan fikiranmu. Kau berkata lebih memilihku daripada Jimin tapi kau memberinya coklat dan bunga. Kau sungguh keterlaluan Min Yoongi!" Ruangannya diketuk membuat Jin langsung menutup telfon dari kekasihnya. "masuk !" serunya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan namjoon dengan buku-bukunya. Namjoon masuk dan mengunci pintu. Diletakannya buku-bukunya dimeja dan ia duduk di depan gurunya. "selamat siang! "

"Selamat Siang Kim Namjoon. Ada hal apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Apa ada masalah di kelasmu?" Seokjin bertanya penuh kasih, membuat Namjoon tersenyum memperhatikan lesung pipitnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Namjoon memberikan buku paling tebal dan besar diantara buku-bukunya yang lain. "Strowberry! Kau paling menyukai itu bukan?!"

Seojin masih tak mengerti tapi ia membuka buku yang muridnya beri. Seokjin terkejut dengan isi buku tersebut. Didalam buku tersebut terdat rungga kotak yang berisi cokelat yang tersusun rapi. Seokjin tersenyum.

Namjoon membalas senyuman Seokjin "Aku tak bisa membawa bunga, maaf. Tapi, Happy Valentine!"

Seokjin tersenyum senang "Happy Valentine!" Ia mengeluarka kotak hati kecil berwarna pink yang berisi cokelat. "Dark chocolate bukan?!"

Namjoon menerutkan kening "kecil sekali! Apa si kakek tua itu juga dapat? Jangan katakan dia dapat yang lebih besar? "

"Dia tak dapat. Dasar kau Tukang komplain dan tak pernah puas!"

Namjoon menaikan halisnya mendengar kata ambigu dari kalimat Jin. "Hati-hati Nona kim aku bisa komplain jika malam ini kau tak punya waktu dan ya, jika denganmu aku tak akan pernah merasa puas, Tak akan pernah."

Namjoon mengerlingkan satu matanya, menggoda seokjin yang masih tersenyum menatapnya. Itulah hal yang paling ia suka dari gurunya. Mata indah yang menatapnya penuh cinta. Namjoon bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat pada Seokjin untuk menciumnya. Namjoon mengangkat seokjin duduk dimeja agar ia bisa menyentuh tubuh Jin leluasa. Tangan Namjoon sudah berada di pantat dan dada Jin, sambil terus melakukan french kiss. Pinggang Namjoon sudah bergesekan dengan selangkangan Jin.

"mhhh...ah,,," Jin mendesah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia mendorong tubuh Namjoon menjauh. ",,,Tidak disini! Aku akan ke tempatmu nanti. Hm!?" pintanya lembut.

Namjoon mengecup singkat bibir manis Jin. "simpan tenagamu! Jangan mengejar anak2 yang bolos itu, cukup catat saja." Namjoon mengambil buku dan kotak hati berwarna pink itu dan membawanya keluar.

Namjoon dan Jin sudah berpacaran sekitar satu tahun. Berawal ketika Namjoon melihat ketegasan Jin dan mulai memutuskan mendekatinya. Keteladanan namjoon mempermuda aksesnya untuk bisa akrab dengan Jin. Sampai dimana Namjoon berhasil membuat Jin merasa nyaman hingga mau berbagi kisahnya. Jin dalam masa berat dimana ia putus dengan Yoongi, orang tuanya membencinya karna putus, dan Kerusuhan disekolah akibat pertarungan kekuasaan sekolah. Namjoon bak air yang memadamkan api desekeliling Jin, menyelamatkannya. Masalah sekolah selesai begitu saja ketika Namjoon menjadi ketua disiplin sekolah, dan entah bagaimana Namjoon membuat Jin jatuh cinta padnya. Namjoon dengan mudah meruntuhkan moral Jin dengan menidurinya.

Ketika mereka mulai berhubungan dan orang tuanya tetap memaksa Jin dengan Yoongi. Namjoon meminta Jin menerima saja. Walaupun Yoongi jadian dengan Jin tak masalah kalau Jin selingkungkuh juga. Toh, Yoongi lebih dulu selingkuh. Setelah kembali dengan Yoongi jin tak pernah merasa bahagia. Yoongi seperti tak menganggapnya ada karena Jimin.

.

-CiL-

.

Jin menatap buket bunga mawar merah yang besar itu dengan wajah kesal. Ia membaca note Yoongi yang meminta maaf. Ia merasa semuanya sia-sia. Ia masih tak terima mengetahui Park Jimin mendapat coklat dan bunga dari Min Yoongi dihari Valentine. Selalu Park Jimin. Jin bukannya cemburu atau membenci Jimin, ia hanya benci dengan sifat Yoongi yang tidak konsisten. Terkadang Jin merasa bersyukur memiliki Namjoon sehingga ia tak merasa begitu menyedihkan.

"Apapun kesalahan Yoongi, ibu harap kau bisa memaafkannya. Kau tau bahwa Keluarga Min sudah meminta kita melakukan pertemuan untuk membicarakan pertunangan."

"kenapa eoma begitu ingin Yoongi sebagai menantumu?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Yoongi Pintar, dia memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan jabatan yang tinggi, lalu Yoongi tampan, Dan dia dari latar belakang keluarga yang cukup baik."

Jin menghela nafas, pergi ke kamarnya dengan bunga dari Yoongi. Taehyung masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan mendengus membaca nama pengirim bunga tersebut.

"Jika seandainya aku punya pacar dan dia melamarku aku akan kawin lari dengannya, Daripada aku harus dipaksa ibu menikah dengan pria menyebalkan pilihan ibu." Jin tertawa mendengar ucapan adiknya. "kenapa tertawa?! Aku serius!"

Ponsel Jin berbunyi Jin terpaku melihat nama Yoongi dilayar ponselnya. Taehyung berjinjit mencoba mengintip siapa yang membuat kakaknya mematung seperti itu. Jin mengangkat panggilan tersebut, menempulkan posel pink tersebut pada telinganya.

"ne Yoongi-ah"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, mencibir kakaknya. Ia berbalik keluar menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang berbicara dengan Yoongi. "Apa mereka akan jadian lagi?! Kenapa hubungan mereka menyebalkan?!"

-CiL-

"Sekali lagi kau mengacaukan hubungan keluarga kita dan keluarga kim. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan gadis kecilmu."

"Berhenti mengancamku!" kesal Yoongi menatap nyalang pada ayahnya.

"Maka berhentilah mendekati Park Jimin."

.

.

.

tbc

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

NamJin

YoonMin

MarkSon

KookV

.

.

-CiL-

.

.

.

Min Yoongi aka Min Suga adalah seorang penyanyi lagu ballad yang cukup terkenal di korea. Berawal dari keisengan dia menyanyi, ia memulai karirnya saat usia 19th. Namun sekarang Min Yoongi telah beralih profesi sebagai Jaksa di sebuah firma hukum cukup ternama di Seoul. Usianya yang sudah berusia 28 thn tidak memungkinkan dia untuk terus berkarier di dunia hiburan yang terus pasang surut. Yoongi kini memilih hidup tenang sebagai jaksa dan bertunangan dengan wanita yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

Yoongi dan Jin sebenarnya adalah teman dekat semasa sekolah menengah atas dulu, hanya sebagai teman. Namun entah bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perjodohan mereka secara sepihak. Baik Yoongi maupun Jin terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan itu. Yoongi yang mencintai Jimin, seorang anggota dari Girl Group yang sedang naik daun. Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin memang sudah putus, namun ia tetap mencintai gadis itu. Keadaanya sekarang berbeda, Yoongi punya Jin yang harus ia hargai.

Yoongi membukakan pintu Audi hitamnya untuk Jin. Ia ada di depan sekolah sekarang, mengantar tunangannya ke tempat kerjanya. Membuat beberapa siswi yang tau siapa Yoongi geger.

"Omo! Bukankah tadi Min Suga?! penyanyi ballad yang fakum itu?"

"Aku rasa iya, tapi kenapa dia mengantar Guru Kim? Bukankah dia dengan Park Jimin?"

"Ania! Apa kalian tidak mendengar berita rencana pernikahannya?. Aku rasa dia akan menikah dengan Guru Kim. Kalian tau guru Kim punya tunangan bukan? Berarti jelas itu Suga."

Segerombolan sisiwi kasak-kusuk sepanjang koridor, tak menyadari ada seorang siswa berjalan di belakang mereka yang tak suka mendengar topik pembicaraan itu. Dia tentunya Kim Namjoon, Kekasih wanita yang sedang para siswi-siswi itu bicarakan. Namja pintar itu masuk ke ruang BK dan duduk di kursi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal. Jin yang baru mau masuk ke ruangannya terkejut melihat siswa teladan itu ada di dalam kantornya.

"Kim Namjoon! Bukankah Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk kelas?"

Jin menegurnya halus, ia tak pernah bisa bersikap keras pada murid kesayangannya itu. Jin bisa melihat tampang sebal muridnya dan ia tau permasalahannya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Namjoon memandangnya seperti itu, yaitu semua hal tentang Min Yoongi.

"Kau akan menikahi kakek tua itu?"

.

-CiL-

.

Jin melamun di ruang kerjanya, ia memang tau bahwa pernikahannya akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Namjoon dia masih belum bisa terima bahwa Jin dan Yoongi dalam hubungan yang serius. Hubungan yang sudah dalam tahap untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga. Jin merasa bersalah pada Namjoon. Kekasihnya itu sedah berkorban banyak untuknya tetapi Jin sekarang dalam posisi tak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

Jin mengingat kembali masa-masa disaat Namjoon selalu berkorban untuknya. Namjoon selalu peduli padanya, menolongnya saat hampir dilecehkan oleh siswa dari sma lain, Namjoon Juga yang menolongnya ketika berjalan di rel kereta karena mabuk, belum lagi bagaimana Namjoon membuat siswa lain tunduk dan berakhir menuruti Jin. Sedangkan Yoongi, justru karena dia Jin mabuk dan hampir ditabrak kereta, Yoongi tak peduli bahkan ketika Jin sakit. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Namjoon memang 100 kali lebih baik daripada Yoongi, dan hatinya juga lebih berharap pada Namjoon. Seandainya Namjoon bukanlah muridnya, itulah satu-satunya harapan Jin yang tak akan pernah mungkin terjadi. Kalaupun Jin menunggu Namjoon sampai lulus itu mustahil karena ia sudah pasti segera dinikahkan dengan Yoongi seperti sekarang ini.

"SAEM! Ada yang berkelahi di kelas 2.3."

Teriak seorang siswi dengan kaca mata tebalnya, membangunkan Jin dari lamunannya. Jin Lari segera mengikuti siswi tersebut. Sampai di ruangan kelas 2.3 terlihat bangku dan kursi berantakan, siswa siswi lain berkumpul di pinggiran dengan wajah takut menatap sekelompok siswa yang sedang berkelahi.

"BERHENTI!" Jin mendekat mencoba memisahkan tapi murid bernama Taeyang menendang meja mencoba menjatuhkan Seungri, sayangnya seungri menghindar hingga meja itu malah mengenai pinggang jin hingga hellsnya patah dan ia terjatuh. GD mengangkat kursi mencoba memukul Taeyang tapi Top datang mendorongnya. Perkelahian empat orang itu sungguh sengit, membuat kelas semakin gaduh.

"Yah! Berhenti kalian atau ku DO" Jin mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan pada meja yang membuatnya jatuh tadi.

"Kim seonsangnim! Andwe!" salah satu siswi memegang lengan Jin, mencegahnya mendekati perkelahian tersebut.

Jackson muncul dan memukul Taeyang, memisahkannya dari Seungri yang tergeletak babak belur di lantai. Namjoon muncul memasuki kelas, membuat empat orang tersebut diam. Namjoon melepaskan kacamatanya, ia memijat keningnya lelah. Baru saja ia mendengar kabar rencana pernikahan kekasihnya, sekarang ia melihat empat orang bodoh yang melanggar peraturan baru dari aturan Namjoon yang kini berkuasa di sekolah. Namjoon melirik jin berjalan ditatih seorang siswi menuju tempat duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Apa kalian sedang mencoba merebut posisi Namjoon?!" bentak Jackson pada mereka berempat. Mereka diam, masih tetap memandang penuh emosi. Namjoon menyeringai melihat mereka berempat.

"Katakan!" Perintah Namjoon dingin.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Dia memukulku duluan!" jawab Taeyang.

"Seungri!" tegur namjoon minta penjelasan.

"Dia berani meniduri pacarku."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, masalah asmara, sama galaunya dengan hatinya. Namjoon mendecih sebal. Ia melirik Jin yang sedang melepaskan sepatu Hellsnya yang terlihat patah.

"Kalian bereskan kelas ini sebelum jam istirahat. Kalian melanggar banyak peraturanku dan sekarang kalian membuat mood burukku semakin buruk. Temui aku di atap setelah jam pelajaran berakhir."

Namjoon mendekati Jin dan berjongkok menepuk punggung pundaknya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Jin untuk naik ke punggungnya. Jackson membantu kekacauan tersebut bersama anak-anak sekelas, dan empat orang biang kerusuhan tersebut. Namjoon membawa Jin ke ruang kesehatan. Hanya ada mereka berdua diasana. Jin menatap namjoon merasa bersalah, setelah apa yang terjadi pagi tapi, Namjoon dengan hati menghentikan pertikaian dengan mudah, membawanya ke uks dan mengobati kaki Jin dengan salep untuk keseleo.(mian aku Yoo gx tau apa namanya).

"Namjoonie!" panggil Jin pelan. Mebuat Namjon menatapnya. "Mianhae!"

Namjoon terus oleskan obat luka itu di kaki Jin. Namjoon tau kemana arah percakapan mereka akan berlanjut. Orang yang selalu Namjoon katai bodoh, dialah masalah bagi Namjoon. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu terus memilihnya dibandingkan aku?! Bukankah selain aku muridmu aku menang dibandingkan si bodoh itu dari berbagai hal!?" keluh Namjoon duduk menatap kesal obat luka yang ia pegang.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam suasana menyakitkan di dalam ruang kesehatan yang dingin. Mereka sama-sama terluka dengan cinta yang timbul di hati mereka. Jin mulai menitikan air mata, melihat betapa sakitnya luka yang ia sebabkan pada siswa yang duduk di ranjang di depannya. Merasa tak sanggup dengan suasana yang terbangun di ruangan tersebut, namjoon pergi meninggalkan Jin yang kini menangis sendirian di uks.

-CiL-

Jackson menatap guru bahasa inggrisnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Bayangan dimana ia berhasil merayu gurunya untuk menjadi kekasihnya membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Setelah dikejar bertahun-tahun Wang Jackson berhasil membuat Yi en Tuan takluk. Ia tak hentinya tersenyum menatap gurunya. Sampai pelajaran berakhir, Jacson mengerlingkan matanya pada Mrs. Tuan.

"Oh! She's So F*ck*ng cute!" teriaknya penuh cinta. Ia melirik Namjoon yang membaca sebuah pesan. Jackson tau temannya itu dalam mood buruk seharian. Jackson bertanya merasa khawatir "kau terlihat dalam suasana hati yang buruk hari ini. R U ok?!".

Namjoon menghela nafas lelah "Just Tired!". Namjoon menatap ponselnya, membaca pesan dari asistennya. "Aku harus pergi!" tapi ia tiba-tiba teringat Jin yang terluka. Namjoon mencoba mengabaikannya dan menirimi Jin pesan.

"Kau pergi?! Bukankah masih ada jam tambahan?" Tanya Jackson heran. Tak biasanya temannya itu melewatkan pelajaran.

"Aku akan izin! Kau Hukum saja emat orang tadi sesukamu." tegasnya keluar kelas, membuat Jackson mengangkat kedua tangannya bahagia.

Namjoon berada di rumah mewahnya sekarang. Mengabaikan kue ulang tahun yang para maid sediakan. Ia memilih menggores kertas putih itu dengan tinta dari ballpoint edisi terbatas miliknya. Sekertaris Ahn dan Kuasa hukum keluarga Kim tersenyum lega seolah beban dipundak mereka hilang.

"Selamat atas peralihan kuasa anda Tuan Kim!" Ucap sang kuasa hukum tulus.

Setelah selsai, asisten Ahn menjelaskan semua hal tentang perusahaanya yang bernama Monster. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang infrastruktur yang cukup mendunia, kini semua menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

-CiL-

.

.

Yoo minta maaf untuk reader CiL. Cil adalah cerita paling rumit yang pernah Yoo buat. Jujur Yoo kewalahan saat membaca kembali peliknya alur dan peran cerita CiL. Yoo gx yakin bisa publish manuskrip aslinya yang 80 halaman itu ke ffn. karena itu, Yoo meringkas/mempersempit cerita dari sekitar 8 halaman manuskrip aslinya jadi satu chapter di ffn.

Yoo akan lanjut terus cerita meski peminatnya kurang dan tanggal updatenya gx akan beraturan.


	3. Chapter 3

.

-CiL-

.

.

Bersama asisten dan kuasa hukumnya, Namjoon mengadakan rapat pemegang saham. Sebagai pemegang saham 85% Dalam rapat itu ia menyatakan posisinya sebagai Ceo baru. Tentu itu menuai protes tapi namjoon dengan tegas mengatakan kalau ia tak terima bantahan dan jika tak setuju mereka bisa mencabut saham mereka dari perusahaan tersebut.

Puluhan lowongan mereka rapmon sebar untuk mencari-cari orang bertalenta. Uang Namjoon cukup banyak dalam genggaman, hanya 15% persen saham ditarik ia masih bisa membangun Monster dengan caranya. Dengan sistem menejemen namjoon yang lebih fokus pada produktifitas karyawannya. Hanya butuh waktu sebulan untuknya mengembalikan saham perusahaan appanya yang jatuh. Sesuatu yang mustahil tapi tidak dengan Namjoon. Baginya tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

Namjoon yang menyimpan ambisinya untuk memimpin perusahaannya sendiri selama ini. Begitu kesempatan tiba, Namjoon langsung menjungkir balikan keadaan kantornya dan semua sistem yang ada. Namjoon bahkan tidur dua hari sekali. Iqnya yang 200 dan Eqnya yang tak kalah tinggi tentu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Ia bekerja terlalu keras hingga melupakan kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin.

.

-CiL-

.

Jin mencari Namjoon ke rumah flatnya, namun kosong. Ia sudah sebulan tak bisa menemukan Namjoon. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya, merasa bodoh untuk berfikir lari pada bocah berusia sembilan tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia baru saja ditampar ibunya karena menolak perjodohan dengan Min Yoongi dan sekarang ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Jin menunggu Namjoon hingga ia tertidur di depan pintu, masih berharap Namjoon akan datang dan menolong Jin dalam situasi sulit, seperti yang biasanya Namjoon lakukan.

...

Riiiinggg Riiiinggg Riiiinggg

Ponsel Jin berbunyi membangunkan tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dengan ragu ia menjawab panggilan sambungan dari adiknya.

"Weo Tae?"

"Eoni kau dimana?! Ibu Pingsan dan masuk ICU. cepat kemari!" Jelas Taehyung.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Jin lari menuju halte bis. Fikiran Jin berkecamuk antara takut dan merasa bersalah. Semua yang ibunya alami pasti akibat ulahnya dan Kini ia sampai di ruang ICU dimana keluarga Min dan Kim berkumpul. Mrs. Min mendekati Jin dan memeluknya. Ia beruntung karena eomanya mungkin belum memberitahu bahwa ia menolak perjodohan itu. Jin menatap appanya, dengan sebuah isyarat bahwa ia ingin bicara berdua.

Mr. Kim tak pernah mengerti bagaiman Jin bisa menjadi anak yang membangkang. Selama ini dia selalu menerima perjodohan itu, bahkan dia tersenyum ketika bertunangan dengan Yoongi. Tapi sikapnya berubah belakangan ini, ia selalu menyanggah kata-kata ibunya, terlihat memberontak.

"Appa mianhaeyo! Aku tak tau masalhnya akan sebesar ini."

"Apa kau tau bahwa Kim Namjoon, siswamu itu adalah boss ayah?!"

Melihat puterinya diam, ia mengerti kalau Jin tak tau apapun. "Ayah tak sengaja melihat fotomu bersama Tuan Kim di mejanya. Apakah dia yang membuatmu menolak perjodohan ini?"

Jin mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan appanya katakan. ia masih mencerna kata-kata appanya. "Maaf!?" hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. "Perjodohan ini sudah telanjur terjadi dan aku merasa bersalah pada eoma! Aku kemari ingin mengatakan kalau aku menerima lamaran pernikahan keluarga Min."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Kim Sajang?! Ingat Jin. Jika kau hanya bermain-main maka hentikan!"

Jin sudah sadar sekarang. benar kata ayahnya, dilihat dari sisi manapun selama ini ia hanya mempermainkan muridnya. Ia merasa terlalu naif jika menyebut itu adalah cinta. maka ketika Jin diberi pilihan, ia harus memilih dan harus mengakhiri pula.

Jin meminum jusnya, dengan berani ia memberi jawaban keputusannya. "Dia tak bisa dihubungi belakangan ini, aku akan mengakhirinya Appa. Aku janji!"

...

Jin langsung meminta maaf pada ibunya, mengatakan ia tak akan bertindak bodoh lagi. Jin menerima lamaran Yoongi. Pertemuan keluargapun diadakan, sebuah langkah dimana Jin tak bisa mundur lagi. Jin hanya bertindak seolah ia peduli terhadap undangan atau pakaian pengantin, begitu pula dengan Yoongi. Mereka dewasa dan tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa tak pernah ada perasaan apapun diantara mereka. Kata cinta, rindu, dan sayang mereka gunakan hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas untuk melakukan suatu hubungan omong kosong. Mereka sama-sama terjebak di tempat yang orang tua mereka buat.

...

"Kita akhiri saja Oppa! Aku tak bisa menjadi wanita yang lebih jahat lagi." Setetes air jatuh dari mata Park Jimin.

Yoongi membuang muka, ia tak bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis. Itu terasa sakit untuk Yoongi, meskipun ia tau Jimin lebih sakit darinya. "maafkan oppa Jimin-ah! oppa terlalu banyak menyakitimu."

"Ani oppa! Aku juga salah. Seharusnya aku menolak oppa saat aku tau oppa milik Kim Seokjin."

Jimin menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa malu dengan hubungan kotor yang dijalaninya dengan Yoongi. Jimin terlalu mencintai Yoongi hingga ia rela memilih hubungan kotor itu daripada meninggalkan Yoongi. Jimin masih muda, ia masih terlalu labil untuk bisa memilih hubungan yang benar atau salah. Ia hanya bertindak sesuai usianya, mengikuti egonya.

...

Tak ada orang yang benar-benar baik dalam persaingan bisnis bagi Mr. Kim. Bahkan dirinyapun pernah melakukan banyak hal kotor untuk mencapai keinginannya. Fikirkan resiko agar kita bisa menemukan cara untuk menanganinya, karena dengan memikirkan resiko berdasarkan analisa ia bisa maju beberapa langkah dari yang lainnya. Itulah yang selalu ia fikirkan ketika bekerja di keluarga Kim, ia menghitung resiko sekecil apapun itu, karena seseorang bisa saja jatuh hanya karena kerikil kecil. Seperti yang ia lakukan pada keluarga Kim, kini ia sedang melakukan hal sama terhadap puterinya, Kim Seok Jin.

Maka seperti inilah dia ketika sedang mencoba mencari kerikil di jalan yang akan puterinya lalui. mr. kim memijit keningnya, ia baru saja melakukan hubungan dengan keluarga yang memiliki sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini. Terlalu banyak fakta mengerikan hingga ia bisa mencium bau banyak darah dari lembar-lembar kertas yang ia pegang. Ia tak pernah takut mati untuk melawan seseorang, ia hanya akan takut jika keluarganya yang terluka. Merasa masalah yang ia temukan tak bisa ia selesaikan sendiri ia menghubungi seseorang yang berhasil ia ajarkan cara berjalan hingga kini bisa lari lebih cepat dari dirinya. Kim Namjoon, ia harus meminta sedikit bantuannya.

...

Oasaka, Jpn.

Namjoon memasuki sebuah bangunan futuristik yang jelas merupakan karya seni arsitektur yang dibuat arsitek jenius dari perusahaannya. Ia tersenyum bangga, melihat apa yang akan ia bangun di dalam gedung dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Masa depan, itulah yang akan Namjoon buat disini. Orang-orang jenius sudah dalam daftarnya, ia hanya perlu memenuhi segala yang mereka butuhkan untuk menciptakan sebuah karya yang akan berguna dimasa mendatang. Sebuah investasi yang tak akan membuatnya khawatir dimasa depan nanti.

"Rapat untuk struktur kerja Monster akan diadakan pukul 13:30, Ritz Carlton, Tokyo"

Monter Tech adalah perusahaan dibidang riset dan pengembangan teknologi yang akan Namjoon bangun. Memenag terlihat buru-buru, tapi bagi Namjoon itu cepat. Ia sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal meninjak senior High School dulu. Kecerdasan ia sudah punya sejak lahir, ia hanya butuh uangnya untuk berjalan. Namun karena saham orang tuanya baru bisa ia dapat jika usianya 18thn, Namjoon sedikit bersabar. Dan disinilah ia, sebuah rapat besar yang membahas mengenai bagaimana manajemen Monster akan dibangun. Namjoon tentu butuh Ceo sementara untuk Monster Tech selama ia tetap memprioritaskan perusahaan appanya. Ia mengincar Jackson sejak lama. Ia hanya butuh bersabar sekali lagi untuk menunggu dia selesai kuliah.

Namjoon melihat potensi Jackson dibalik sifat trouble makernya, sebuah potensi kepempimpinan luar biasa. Jakcson mungkin berada selangkah dibelakangnya, tetapi Jackson berada beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari orang-orang seusianya. Itulah mengapa ia berteman dengan Jackson, Namjoon butuh dia dimasa depan, dan Namjoon dengan senang hati akan memberikan dana pendidikan di harvard untuknya. Jackson memang belum tau siapa Namjoon, ia akan memberitahunya ketika jackson lulus nanti.

...

Semua siswa sudah tau bahwa namjoon sudah pindah entah kemana. Kepergiannya membuat posisi pemimpin geng kosong dan membuat siswa lain mulai mencoba mencuri posisi tersebut. Jackson sedang mengumumkan kepada para siswa yang ada diatas gedung bahwa kepemimpinan Namjoon telah diganti oleh Jaebum. Ia berani memutuskan sendiri karena balasan pesan namjoon yang menyerahkan segalanya pada Jackson. Banyak yang protes mengenai itu dan meminta duel dan Jackson menatap siswa lain dengan tatapan malas.

"Aku harus belajar sekarang."

Jackson Sukses membuat semua orang beku menatapnya. Seluruh sekolah tau Jackson pintar. hanya saja, mementingkan pelajaran bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi seorang Wang Jackson. Para siswa mulai tertawa dan menampik kata-kata Jackson, mereka fikir jackson sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Aku serius! Aku Harus mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian nanti. Jika kalian memang ingin duel, lakukan sendiri sesuai peraturan!"

Jackson bangkit dari kursinya hendak pergi, tapi ia ingat sesuatu. Fakta bahwa Jaebum orang yang sangat kompetitif dan tak kenal ampun dibalik sifat dermawannya. Jackson merasa beruntung bisa menemukan sabuk hitam Jaebum dibalik sifat pendiamnya itu. Jackson mendekati Jaebum dan memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan terlalu dianggap serius!"

Begitu Jackson keluar atap sekolah ia bisa mendengar taeyang menantang Jaebum lebih dulu. Jackson ia buru-buru masuk kelasnya sebelum terlambat. Prestasi yang terbaik adalah yang diincarnya sekarang. Jika ditanya bagaimana bisa Jackson menjadi serajin sekarang, jawabanya ada pada guru bahasa inggris yang sedang berdiri di depan board.

Mrs. Tuan tersenyum melihat siswa kesayangannya masuk, ia senang ancamannya berhasil membuat Jackson patuh. Sebuah ancaman putus jika Jackson tak mendapat peringkat pertama. Mrs. Tuan berfikir kalau Jackson hanya bermain-main dengannya tapi melihat bagaimana Jackson begitu takut kehilangannya, ia percaya dengan Jackson sekarang.

.

-CiL-

.

Namjoon telah selesai dengan urusannya, ia sudah bergadang beberapa bulan terakhir untuk membangun Monster Tech. Besok pagi ia hanya perlu gunting pita dan kembali ke Korea, ia ingin segera menemui Jin. Handphone pribadinya tertinggal di flat lamanya sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya. Ia hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat bersama sebatang bunga mawar di laci lemari ruang konseling. Namjoon merasa bersalah sekarang, jadi dia memikirkan sebuah kencan dan hadiah khusus sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Sementara itu Jin menggantungkan sebuah Paper Bag berwarna putih dengan inisial Y & S, di handle pitu dan memasukan selembar kertas berisi surat dan kunci cadangan flat Namjoon. Itu adalah undangan pernikahan Yoongi dan Jin, serta surat berisi penjelasannya terhadap hubungan mereka. Jin menatap tas tersebut sejenak.

"Mianhae Namjoon-ah!"

Jin pergi dari flat Namjoon, meningnalkan cintanya yang tertulus dalam selembar surat tadi.

.

.

.

tbc

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

-Crazy in Love-

.

.

.

"Kau mengundang ex mu?"

Tanya Yoongi masih menatap satu undangan yang masih belum tertera nama. Seluruh kartu undangan sudah dibagi kecuali satu yang dipegang Yoongi sekarang. Jin tau Yoongi ingin berikan pada siapa.

"Undang saja Jimin. Itu akan membuat pernikahan kita meriah dengan adanya dia."

"Ayahku bisa membunuhku!"

Jin merebut undangan kosong tersebut "Kalau begitu biar aku yang undang."

"Andwe! Ayahku akan marah besar padaku."

Jin menghela nafas dan menatap Yoongi yang termenung menatap undangan pernikahan kosong itu. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Yoongi. Baik Yoongi maupun Jin sama-sama tak pernah berani melawan orang tua mereka. Sejak kecil mereka dididik untuk memenuhi segala ambisi orang tuanya dari sekolah, karir, maupun perjodohan semuanya sudah orang tua mereka atur. Yoongi masih beruntung masih bisa menyanyi, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan impiannya walau hanya sementara, tetapi Jin impiannya untuk menjadi actress sudah ia kubur semenjak ia diperintah untuk masuk Senior High School ternama.

"Yoongi-ah! Apa kita akan terus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Apakah setelah kita menikah orang tua kita akan berhenti memaksakan sesuatu pada kita?"

Yoongi menatap Jin, matanya penuh dengan luka, Jin bisa melihat itu. "Hanya menikah saja, tak usah difikirkan!" Yoongi kembali menatap undangan itu.

Jin menyayangi Yoongi, sangat. Seorang pria rapuh yang lehernya terus saja diikat oleh ayahnya. Jin yang memiliki basik psikologi tentu dapat dengan mudah membaca kondisi Yoongi, kondisi dimana Yoongi tak bisa melakukan apapun sesuai keinginananya. Seperti sekarang yang hanya diam menatap keinginan yang tak bisa ia dapatkan. Jika Jin patuh karena alasan khawatir terhadap kesehatan ibunya, maka Yoongi patuh karena doktrin yang diberikan ayahnya sejak kecil untuk patuh. Hidup Yoongi sudah seperti boneka ayahnya sejak kecil, itulah mengapa Jin selalu medekati Yoongi, karena Yoongi butuh dimengerti, butuh diberikan kelembutan oleh seseorang. Jin hendak memeluk Yoongi, namun keinginannya terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering, memperlihatkan deretan nomor tanpa nama.

"Halo?"

'Kau sunguh-sungguh melakukan ini padaku?'

Jin bisa mendengar suara kecewa dari pria yang tentu saja ia kenali. Itu adalah Kim Namjoon dan Jin sudah bisa menebak bahwa namjoon sudah menerima undangan tersebut.

',,,Kim Seokjin, kenapa kau tak menjawab?! Huh?!'

Namjoon bahkan meneriakan namannya. Jin tau Namjoon marah dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengatakan maaf. Jin merasa sangat jalang karena telah mengencani dan mempermainkan muridnya. Jin mencintai Namjoon, sungguh. Namun cintanya terhadap Namjoon tak lebih besar daripada rasa cinta Jin terhadap orang tuanya.

"Namjoo-ah! Mari kita bertemu!"

Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang menyebut nama seorang pria yang Yoongi yakini itu kekasih Jin. Ia memang pernah mendengar nama kekasih Jin darinya tapi, selain nama Jin tak pernah mau mengatakan siapa Namjoon itu. Jin terlihat sedih sekarang. Yoongi tau apa masalahnya, masalah yang kurang lebih sama seperti yang ia alami. Jin pamit pergi, tentu Yoongi sangat mengijinkan.

. . . . .

Mr. Kim melihat kertas berisi penjualan saham miliknya. Ia harus melakukannya untuk masa depan Jin dan Taehyung. Hanya Namjoon yang ada dikepalanya. Hanya namjoon yang bisa menolongnya, karena mereka dalam pihak yang sama. Mr. Kim pergi ke kantor Namjoon namun ia melihat Namjoon memasuki mobilnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal.

.

-CiL-

.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan tentang benda ini?" Namjoon melempar paperbag itu ke meja, sedikit menimbulkan kebisingan. ",,, Membuangku memang selalu mudah untukmu, Kim Seokjin!"

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja Namjoon-ah!"

"kau bisa menolak ibumu!"

"Ibuku kritis karena aku melawannya dan untuk pertama kali dia juga menamparku. Kau fikir aku tak ingin? Aku ke tempatmu, aku menghubungimu, saat itu aku sungguh ingin lari bersamamu tapi kau tak ada. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku fikir kau meninggalkanku." Jin menahan air matanya, ia mecoba untuk tak menangis "Aku putus asa Namjoon-ah! Aku tak akan pernah bisa menentang ibuku!"

"Aku meninggalkan surat dilaci lemari kantormu!"

Jin terlihat terkejut dan Namjoon bisa menebak bahwa Jin tak menemukan suratnya.

"F*ck!"

Umpatan Namjoon membuat waitres yang menyiapkan meja terkeju,t hingga steak yang sudah ditata dengan seni itu bergeser.

"Maafkan saya! Kami akan menggantinya dengan yang baru" ucap sang pelayan dengan ramah.

"Tak usah! Lagipula itu akan aku makan juga. Pergilah dari sini karena aku ingin bicara hanya berdua dengan nona ini. Kalian bisa clear-up Jika asistenku memanggil kalian!"

"Baik tuan!"

Namjoon terlihat sangat marah dan Jin tau kesalahan siapa yang membuat Namjoon begitu.

"Aku tak ingin mengakhirinya!"

"Namjoon-ah!"

"Lalu kau bersunguh-sungguh akan meninggalkanku? Membuangku begitu saja?"

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku,,, Namjoon-ah tolong mengerti."

"Lalu apa kau sendiri mengerti diriku? Demi tuhan Noona. Kau bisa menghancurkanku detik ini juga jika kau mengatakan ini berakhir."

"Maafkan aku Namjoon. Jika aku melanjutkan hubungan ini kau hanya akan terus terluka. aku tak bisa terus memberimu harapan bahwa aku adalah milikmu."

"Kau tau?! noona adalah wanita paling kejam yang pernah aku temui."

* * *

Jin baru saja pulang, tapi kebisingan dari balik sambungan telfon dari namjoon membuatnya heran. Hanya suara keributanlah yang ia dengar, membuatnya berfikir kalau Namjoon sedang dalam masalah, ia berteriah menanyakan dimana Namjoon meski sia-sia karena tak ada jawaban. Sampai seorang gadis mengangkatnya dan menyebutkan nama sebuah bar. Jin Langsung datang kesana dengan masih mengenakan piama yang tertutup mantel velvetnya.

PRANGGG

Noda kuning mengotori dinding putih bersamaan hancurnya sebuah Botol bermerek Johnne Walker. Botol itu namjoon lempar pada seseorang yang ada di depannya. Namun, lemparan Namjoon meleset tak mengenai lawan bertarungnya.

"Aku sedang dalam mood untuk membunuh orang! Selagi aku masih sadar keluar dari bar ini sekarang juga!"

Namjoon menatap kosong meja. Memeringatkan pria yang sedang memakinya karena gadinya terus bergelayup pada lengan Namjoon. Tapi memang dasar tempralmen pria gemuk penggila sex itu tak memiliki kontrol ia hendak memukul Namjoon yang ada disebrang meja, namun niatnya terhenti ketika para bodyguard menyeret pria itu keluar. Sang menejer bersama pelayan seksi membawa Johnne Walker dengan Blue Label untuk menggantikan botol yang namjoon lempar barusan.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa kepalanya pusing memikirkan masalah yang lebih rumit daripada membangun Monster. Namjoon memandang para strip dancer yang meliuk seksi di depan mejanya, Namjoon hanya menatapnya kosong, ia memikirkan sex dengan Jin yang pasti akan terasa lebih hebat, namun obatnya kini telah hilang, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia bersandar menatap langit-langit bar dengan tatapan kosong. Setetes air mata lolos dari ujung matanya. Hati Jin tak kalah sakit melihat Air mata Namjoon. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Namjoon dalam kondisi yang sangat putus asa. Ia tak pernah tau sisi lain dari siswanya, dan Namjoon yang ia lihat sekarang adalah hal sangat menyakiti hatinya. Jin mendekati namjoon dan memanggilnya tetapi ia hanya melihat Namjoon menarik sebelah bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang pahit. Jin duduk disamping muridnya itu. Namjoon tersenyum dan bersandar dipundak Jin.

"Siapa Namamu?!" Namjoon terkesima mengira Jin adalah salah satu gadis sewaan yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Joon-ah! Ayo kita pulang. Hm!?" Jin berkata dengan nada yang halus hingga menyentuh hati Namjoon.

Jin membawa Namjoon ke flatnya yang dulu. Beruntung Namjoon masih menyimpan kunci dibawah vas bunga, sehingga ia bisa masuk. Jin membaringkan Namjoon yang masih setengah mabuk. Jin hendak bangun namun, Namjoon masih memeluk Jin erat. Namjoon Ingin lebih merasakan kasih yang hangat dari Jin. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba, ia menangis dipelukan Jin hingga tertidur. Jin hanya bisa diam, ia membiarkan Namjoon memeluknya seperti itu. Jin sangat merasa bersalah pada pria yang ia sakiti.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah membunuh putera mereka?!" suara itu terdengar jauh dari luar, membuat sang perawat memeluknya semakin erat.

"Sial aku lupa tentang dia!"

Nafasnya terasa sesak mencium bau asap yang memenuhi seisi rumah, Namjoon merasakan panas dan ingin menangis melihat tubuh ibu dan ayahnya terbakar. Sang perawat menempelkan jari telunnjuk pada bibirnya sendiri. "Stttt!Kita akan keluar dari pintu belakang. Jangan teriak apapun yang terjadi, mereka bisa mendengarmu! Arra?!" Namjoon kecil mengangguk, sangat mengerti ucapan perawatnya.

"Biarkan saja! Dia hanya anak kecil yang akan mati terbakar disini. Kalaupun dia selamat dia tak akan bisa melihat kita. Cepat pergi sebelum polisi datang!"

Api sudah menyebar sampai di lantai dua. mendengar mobil-mobil sudah pergi sang perawat menggendong Namjoon ke belakang, menuju balkon. Dari balkon tersebut bisa terlihat kolam renang, sang perawat memikirkan ide itu satu-satunya yang bisa membuat mereka selamat dari api. Perawatnya tau jika Namjoon bisa berenang dan ia meminta Namjoon lompat bersamanya. Sang perawat mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan melindungi Namjoon dan begitu terdengar ledakan keras Namjoon dan sang perawat loncat dari balkon, masuk ke dalam air.

"Namjoon-ah!" Namjoon bisa mendengar suara Jin ketika ia tak bisa bernafas di dalam air. "Joon-ah bernafaslah!" Namjoon berfikir bagaimana ia bisa bernafas di dalam air."Hey! bernafaslah! Namjoon!"

Namjoon tersenggal, menarik nafas saat ia bisa merasakan oksigen. Namjoon membuka matanya dan melihat Jin yang menatapnya khawatir. Tangannya masih meremas seperei, nafasnya terengah-engah dengna keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Namjoon menatap Jin dengan seksama, memastikan kalau ia benar-benar melihat Jin. Ia tak ingat apapun dan kenapa Namjoon sedang bersama Jin. Bukankah terakhir kali mereka putus?!

"Noona?!" Tanya Namjoon memastikan.

"Gwenchana? Kau mimpi buruk? " Jin mengelap pelipis Namjoon yang penuh keringat dengan tangannya. Jin panik melihat Namjoon seperti ini, sikap Namjoon menunjukan bahwa Namjoonnya pernah mengalami sebuah trauma yang cukup dalam. "Lihat aku!" Jin menangkup wajah Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya, mengarahkan namjoon untuk menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja sekarang!" Jin mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadar Namjoon untuk membangunkannya. Namjoon kini memeluknya erat, ia masih terlihat menahan rasa takut. Jin yang tak tahan melihat sisi lain dari namjoon yang belum pernah lihat merasa hatinya sesak.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Jin memisahkan pelukan Namjoon untuk melihat mata Namjoon, namun Namjoon hanya menggeleng, ia menunduk. Satu hal yang Jin tak sadari adalah bathrobe yang menutupi piamanya terbuka, menampilkan piama dress yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang menggoda. Namjoon merasa tertekan dan dada Jin sangat menggoda seperti alkohol saat stress. Namjoon ingin merasakannya, sangat. Ia menatap wajah Jin yang masih menatapnya cemas dan bibir itu, bibir bawah Jin yang penuh membuat Namjoon juga ingin merasakanya. Namjoon meraih tengkuk Jin dan menciumnya, melumat bibir Jin yang lembut dengan rasa yang manis membuat Namjoon kehilangan akal. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika Jin mencoba mendorong pundaknya. Namjoon justru malah mendorong Jin hingga ia terkunci dibawah tubuh namjoon.

"Joon-ah andwe!"

Jin terus mencoba mendorong Namjoon yang sekarang sedang meluat dan menggigit lehernya. Jin yang masih sadar tentu masih ingat status dirinya dan Namjoon yang sudah berakhir, belum lagi ia akan segera menikah. Jin tak bisa terus melakukan hal yang tak benar.

"Ahmm.." katakan saja Jin memang jalang sekarang. ia bahkan tak bisa menahan desahannya ketika jari Namjoon masuk kedalam daerah sensitifnya, dan ketika lidah Namjoon ikut bermain di puting Jin yang sudah mengeras. Gairah Jin terpancing, Ia menginginkan Namjoonya.

Merasakan betapa basahnya Jin, Bak lampu hijau Namjoon melepas celana dalam Jin, membuangnya begitu saja dan kembali membuka selangkangan Jin agar memberikan akses lebih mudah untuk juniornya masuk. "SsHhha argh!" Namjoon mendesah merasakan bagaimana miliknya masuk kedalam Jin begitu dalam, menyentuh titik yang menggelitiknya didalam Jin. Namjoon menjatuhkan badannya memeluk Jin untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman menaikan tempo.

"Owh,,,shhh.. So goodhh... Annhhh!"

Namjoon menyeringai mendengar wanita yang dicintainya mendesah. Kepuasan Seokjin adalah kebanggaan bagi Namjoon, membuatnya ingin melakukan hal lebih yang bisa membuat wanita dibawahnya mencapai organism berkali-kali. Namjoon akan senang melakukannya. Ia tak akan lelah meskipun harus melakukannya berkali-kali. Ia tak akan pernah rela melepaskan seokjin. Tak akan pernah.

.

Jin terlonjak kaget saat suara alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera bangun dan mematikan alarm. Jin memegang keningnya, terkejut dan menyesali apa yang terjadi semalam. Namjoon membuka mata dan tak kalah terkejut melihat dimana ia dan bersama siapa. Namjoon duduk, memperhatikan Jin yang melotot melihat ponselnya. Ingatan namjoon tentang kejadian semalam kembali dan ia tersenyum. Namjoon mengecup pundak Jin yang masih telanjang.

"Mandilah dulu!"

Jin masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jin mendapat banyak panggilan dari orangtuanya dan Yoongi. ia membaca banyak pesan dari keluarganya yang menanyakan dimana Jin berada, Jin panik harus bagaimana sampai Jin merasa dirinya selamat ketika membaca satu pesan dari Yoongi.

.

20:25

'Dimana kau?! Kenpa belum kembali?'

.

23:53

'Kau belum pulang? Ibumu menelfonku.'

'Aku mengatakan kau ada bersamaku di apartment. Apapun yang kau lakukan cepat kemari. Ibumu akan datang pagi ini.'

.

Jin masih menatap ponselnya, mencoba membalas pesan dari calon suaminya. Namun ia terganggu dengan Namjoon yang terus menciumi lehernya. Jin mendorong halus dada Namjoon untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Namjoon-ah! Geumanhae!" Jin menatap Namjoon. "Aku mohon! Kita harus berhenti dengan hubungan ini."

"Kau tau aku tak akan pernah menganggap ini berahkir."

Jin mengambil pakaiannya dan Namjoon mencegahnya. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu Noona!"

Namjoon tak melepaskan Jin, bahkan kini ia memeluk Jin. Mendekapnya mencari kehangatan. Jin hanya diam, ia masih lelah. Lalu panggilan dari Yoongi ia angkat. "M!,,, Aku akan ke tempatmu,,, beri aku waktu setengah jam lagi.,,,ne! Maaf merepotkanmu!"

Jin menutup sambungan "Semua orang mencariku, dan Yoongi tau aku dimana. Ia mencari alibi untukku, mengatakan bahwa aku ada di rumahnya pada orang tuaku." Jin memegang lengan namjoon yang memeluknya. "Aku akan menikah Namjoon-ah! Dewasalah dan mengertilah! Kita sudah berakhir. Harus benar-benar berakhir atau semuanya akan semakin runyam. Aku sudah lelah! Aku mohon!"

Jin berkata sangat lirih. Berharap Namjoon melepaskannya. Ia memang sudah lelah dengan hubungannya dengan Namjoon yang tak masuk akal. Namjoon dan Jin tak akan pernah bisa bersama, semua realita membuatnya tak bisa terus bersama. Jin sudah memilih, ia akan menemani Yoongi didalam kegelapan. Yoongi lebih membutuhkannya. Namjoon masih muda, ia bisa mencari yang lebih baik dan lebih muda darinya. Jin berfikir bahwa Namjoon hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menemukan cinta selain dirinya. Pelukan Namjoon melonggar namun tetap memeluk Jin. Mereka masih diam. Jin melepaskan pelukan itu dan dia bersyukur Namjoon mau melepaskannya. Jin memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan berpakaian.

"Terimakasih karena sudah melepaskanku! Aku berharap kau bisa membuka hatimu dengan gadis yang lebih baik dariku... Aku pergi!"

Namjoon masih diam menatap kosong lantai. Jinnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Masalalunya muncul dari pembunuhan orang tuanya dan kematian perawatnya setelah bersaksi rasanya sama seperti ini. Rasa dimana kau merasa seseorang yang kau miliki pergi. Namjoon tersenyum dan pelan-pelan tertawa hingga terbahak bersama air mata yang keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia menertawakan nasib buruknya. Seolah bahwa ia hidup hanya untuk merasakan sakit. Seolah dia hidup hanya untuk ditinggalkan.

"AAAARGGGHHHH!"

Namjoon berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia menjambak rambutnya dan meringkuk di dalam selimut, ia merasa ini adalah titik paling kesepian dalam hidupnya. Namjoon menangis kencang. Semua rasa sakitnya muncul bersamaan, membuat Namjoon merasakan sakit hingga ia ingin mati.

* * *

Jin gemetar sehingga ia tak sanggup menekan password rumah Yoongi. Jin hanya menekan belnya sekali sebelum kakinya tak sanggup lagi menompang tubuhnya. Jin terduduk di depan pintu Yoongi sambil menangis. Jin meletakan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang bertupu dilantai. Jin merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana nanti Yoongi akan melihat dirinya. Ia akan menikah dengan Yoongi namun ia terang-terangan melakukan seks dengan Namjoon. Jin menangisi dirinya sendiri yang kini berubah menjadi wanita paling jalang didunia ini.

"Jessus! Jin!"

Yoongi terkejut begitu melihat Jin menangis sambil meringkuk dilantai. Yoongi langsung berjongkok dan menarik lengan Jin agar terduduk. Yoongi lebih terkejut lagi melihat kiss mark dileher Jin, Yoongi bahkan bisa mencium bau khas bercinta dari tubuh Jin.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi-ah!,,," Jin meminta maaf disela tangisannya.

Tak perlu Jin terangkan lebih jelas. Yoongi mengerti kenapa Jin meminta maaf. Yoongi mengangkat Jin untuk ia bawa masuk. Kondisinya sangat membuat Yoongi lebih khawatir. Jin bahkan berjalan seperti habis kehilangan keperawanannya. Walau ia tau Jin sudah kehilangan keperawanannya dahulu, oleh Yoongi sendiri. Dunia mereka memang sempit. Jin adalah sahabat baik bagi Yoongi namun keadaan membawa mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih juga. Yoongipun tak pernah mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka. Yoongi hanya tau bahwa Yoongi dan Jin menyayangi satu sama lain.

. . . . .

Tok tok tok

"Jin~!" Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamarmandi di kamarnya. Jin sedang di dalam kamar mandinya dan belum juga keluar dari sejam yang lalu. Yoongi bisa melihat warna langit yang memutih, pertanda bahwa matahari sudah akan datang. "Jin?! Gwenchana?!" Yoongi menjadi bodoh karena khawatir. Ia seharusnya tau bahwa jin tak baik-baik saja.

'tidak dikunci!'

Terdengar suara Jin dari dalam dan Yoongi langsung masuk. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Jin masih merendamkan dirinya di dalam busa tapi keterkejutannya hilang menjadi simpatik melihat wajah Jin yang menatap kosong langit-langit. Terlihat jelas kesedihan dimata Jin membuat Yoongi mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi Seokjin?! Katakan padaku!"

Jin melirik Yoongi. ia diam cukup lama "Aku menyakitinya. Dia teriak dan menangis. Aku seperti baru saja mematahkan kakinya!" Jin membuang muka. "Bahkan aku sekarang menjadi sangat jalang karena berani kemari setelah bercinta dengan mantan kekasihku."

Yoongi menunduk, dibandingkan sakit hati. Yoongi lebih merasa kasihan pada Jin. Ia sangat mengerti apa yang Jin rasakan. Ia juga mencintai Jimin, sama seperti Jin yang mencintai kekasihnya. Yoongi bisa mengerti Jin yang belum bisa melepas kekasihnya, sama halnya dengan Yoongi yang belum bisa melepas Jimin. Yoongi mengerti. Yoongi sangat faham apa yang Jin rasakan.

"Hari sudah mulai terang. Bukankah kau ada jadwal mengajar hari ini?!... Aku akan siapkan sarapan. Berhenti menangis karena aku tak mempermasalahkan apapun." Yoongi mengecup pelipis Jin sebelum keluar.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Jin?" Tanya ibunya ketika Jin sedang sarapan dengan mata sembab. Jin tau siapapun akan bertanya.

"Ani!" Jin menjawab singkat dan masih terus makan.

Mata Mrs. Min menangkap kissmark di leher Jin. "Aigoo! Apa sebulan waktu yang sulit untuk menahan diri kalian?!"

"Mianhae! Jin cantik semalam." Ucap Yoongi menginterupsi. Membuat Jin menatap Yoongi terkejut.

Yoongi barusaja mengakui kesalahan yang bukan Yoongi perbuat. Jin hanya bisa diam, merenungkan dirinya. Ibu Jin dan calon mertuanya sungguh datang seperti apa yang Yoonggi katakan kemarin. Jujur, Jin sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun dengan kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Jin merasa sangat tak tau malu, bahkan merasa tak memiliki harga diri di depan Yoongi. Ia dulu pernah memaki Yoongi karena meniduri Jimin tapi sekarang ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena tidur dengan Namjoon sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Sekarang, ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya memarahi Yoongi. mereka berfikir kalau Yoongi yang memberikan kissmark dilehernya. Jin tentu tak diam, Jin hanya berkata bahwa ia lelah dan tak ingin mendengar keributan hanya karena masalah kecil. Namun tanggapan Jin justru memancing ide ibu mertuannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan mereka.

"Undangan sudah disebar! Tak mungkin kita merubah tanggalnya!" Sela Yoongi berhasil membuat kedua wanita paruh baya itu kembali berfikir jernih.

.

.

.

Wedding

Jin sedang make-up. Matanya terus mencuri pandang pada layar ponselnya berulang kali. Jelas ia menunggu panggilan atau pesan dari Namjoon. Semenjak kejadian itu, Namjoon tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Jin mengerti mengapa Namjoon tak menghubunginya. Jika Jin diposisi namjoon, mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jin tak berhenti memaki dirinya sendiri, ia terus merasa bersalah pada Namjoon. Ia terus teringat bagaimana ia mendengar namjoon berteriak. Jin bisa mendengar suara teriakan frustasi disana. Jin yakin bahwa Jin menyakitinya terlalu jauh. Namun Jin tak punya pilihan. Hidupnya sudah seperti dipenjara dan ia tak bisa memberikan Namjoon harapan untuk selalu bersama karena sejak awal Jin adalah milik Yoongi.

Tes.

"Aigoo! Jin-ssi! Kenapa menangis?!" Sang penata rias panik begitu Jin mengeluarkan air mata yang merusak riasannya. "Pengantin tak seharusnya menangis. Kau tak boleh merusak riasanmu!"

Jin mencoba tersenyum "Maafkan Aku! Aku terlalu bahagia! Aku terharu."

Jin Menahan senyum merasa bodoh dengan kebohongan yang ia buat. Menangis karena terlalu bahagia? Tidak! Jin tau Jin tak pernah merasa bahagia dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa hidup bahagia bersama Yoongi. Jika Namjoon muncul dan membawanya lari saat ini juga maka ia akan suka rela mengikutinya. Jin benar-benar ingin lari dari semua ini. Namun itu mustahil, bahkan kehadiran Namjoon ke pernikahannya saja sangat tidak mungkin mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat pada anak itu.

...

Yoongi tersenyum, Jin memang terlihat cantik dan gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Gadis itu adalah sahabat dan kekasihnya. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jin untuk membantunya naik ke altar. Yoongi harus menerimanya mau tak mau. Jin merasa dunia benar-benar tak adil. Dilihat berapakalipun Jin bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Yoongi meski pria itu tersenyum. Jin menunduk menahan tangis. Ia tak boleh mengacaukan hari yang sangat penting bagi keluarga Min dan Kim. Beruntung veilnya masih tertutup, sehingga raut wajah kesedihannya tak begitu terlihat.

' _Namjoon-ah! Tolong Bawa aku lari sekarang!_ ' batin jin berteriak.

"Ya! Saya bersedia!"

Lamunan Jin buyar mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Jin menatap Yoongi sedikit tersentak.

"Bersediakah anda mengasihi dan menghormati isteri saudara sepanjang hidup?" Pastur bertanya lagi. Jin tetap memandang Yoongi yang terlihat yakin.

"Ya! Saya bersedia" Jawab Yoongi lagi kepada Imam.

"Bersediakah saudara menjadi bapa yang baik pada anak-anak yang dipercaya Tuhan kepada saudara, dan mendidik mereka menjadi orang Khatolik yang setia?"

Batin Jin berperang. Ia merasa Yoongi tak harus berbohong di depan gereja. Jin berharap Yoongi berkata tidak.

"Ya, Saya bersedia!"

Jin masih menatap Yoongi intens. Ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan semua ini.

"Kim Seokjin-ssi! Apakah saudari meresmikan pernikahan ini sungguh dengan ikhlas hati?"

Imam bertanya pada Jin. Membuatnya terkejut dan menatap sang imam. Jin menelan ludahnya. Jin bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan imam. Haruskah ia membohongi imam dan berbohong pada gereja? Atau ia harus Jujur dan membuat keluarganya hancur? Jin sangat dilema sekarang. Jin memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, Saya bersungguh-sungguh!" Jin menatap imam dengan kebohongan. _'Tuhan! Ampunilah aku!_ '

Jin berbohong dan kembali berbohong mengucapkan janji sucinya pada gereja sampai akhir. Sumpahnya adalah dusta. Tuhan tau dan Jin merasa siap untuk menanggung dosanya. Jin hanya berfikir itu untuk ibunya. Karena dosanya akan lebih besar jika ia membunuh ibunya secara tidak langsung daripada dosanya mengucap janji palsu pada gereja. Jin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusannya adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

-CiL-

.

.

Jimin menatap kosong gaun floral vintage berwarna biru yang digantung di ruang rias girlgroupnya. Teman-temannya tau Jimin akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Yoongi dan mereka hanya mencibir. Meskipun mereka satu group tapi bukan berarti mereka adalah sahabat bukan?. Jimin sudah lama dimusuhi karena rumor perselingkuhannya dengan penyanyi Min Suga dan fanservicenya yang selalu menebar ciuman kemana-mana. Teman satu groupnya tentu saja risih, apalagi dengan jumlah fans yang banyak serta pujian menejer membuat mereka semakin membenci Jimin. Katakan saja mereka itu iri. Mereka iri dengan kesuksesan Jimin yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan member lain. Mereka memang tak ada jadwal setelah show, dan Jimin satu-satunya member yang tak akan langsung pulang ke dorm karena acara itu.

. . . . .

Namjoon tak bisa berfikir. Otaknya terus saja berputar dan kembali lagi pada Jin. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Jin dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Itu menghancurkan otak Namjoon. Bahkan Namjoon merasa tenggelam dalam tumpukan sampah sekarang. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Namjoon akan rela menculik Jin dari altar jika saja Jin memanggilnya. Namun itu mustahil. Jin sudah membuangnya jauh. Undangan itu, Namjoon merasa ia harus menghadirinya untuk menculik Jin tapi logikanya masih berjalan. Namjoon memutuskan untuk tak datang. Ia takut akan membuat kekacauan nantinya. Meskipun hatinya bergemuruh dan setan-setan dalam kegelapan dirinya berbisik meminta Namjoon untuk menghancurkan semuanya, dan menculik Jin untuk ia miliki selamanya.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

-CiL-

.

.

Namjin hurt

Melo drama

.

.

Wedding Party Yoongi & Jin.

,

Taehyung mencibir kedua pegantin yang sedang duduk bersama dalam satu meja dengannya. Dua orang yang terikat sejak kecil, Taehyung tak pernah mengerti mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk setuju menikah. Jika Taehyung ada di dalam posisi kakaknya, ia memilih menjual perhiasan miliknya lalu kabur sejauh mungkin.

' _Bahkan mata mereka tak bisa bohong'_

Kedua kakaknya memang tersenyum tapi Taehyung tau, di dalam mata mereka hanya ada rasa putus asa, kesedihan dan kerinduan terhadap seseorang. Yoongi bahkan tertangkap sesekali menatap pintu.

"Apa ada seseorang yang spesial kau harapkan datang?" Tanya Taehyung menyinggungnya.

Yoongi dan Jin menatap Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum lalu berkata tidak, sedangkan Jin melototi adiknya dan memintanya pergi.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Semua orang dimeja tersebut menoleh pada seseorang dengan suara familiar yang indah. Disisi Jin berdiri seorang gadis memakai vintage dress berwarna biru, gadis manis yang meiliki logat busan yang imut dan memiliki ciri khas bernyanyi dengan nada tingginya. Dia adalah Park Jimin, Anggota girlband yang sedang naik daun, sekaligus mantan kekasih Min Yoongi.

"Aku membawakan kalian hadiah pernikahan."

"Semoga itu bukan racun." Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada dengan mata terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Park Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung!" Tegur Jin, agar adiknya tak terus saja mengganggu.

"Weo?"

"Pergilah bergabung dengan appa dan eomamu disana."

"Weo?"

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Ck! Arra!,,, Kau sudah putus dengan oppa maka berhenti mengejarnya dan berhenti melukai eoniku."

Taehyung pergi setelah ancamannya. Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam di tempat, mengakui segala kesalahannya. Jin mengambil kotak yang ada di tangan Jimin dan memintanya duduk. Lalu Jin beranjak dari kursinya, ingin memberi kesempatan suaminya dan gadis itu bicara. Tapi tangannya di tarik Yoongi.

"Jangan pergi!"

Jantung Jimin terasa di tusuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Yoongi. Jimin tau Yoongi sudah memilih Jin dan mereka kini memutuskan untuk hanya berhubungan baik. Tapi rasanya sulit bagi Jimin. mereka bahkan tak banyak bicara. Sampai acara dansa di mulai, Jin dan Yoongi pergi ke tengah taman untuk berdansa. Melihat bagaimana Yoongi dan Jin berdansa begitu dekat membuat hatinya sakit. Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi tapi seseorang menabraknya hingga jatuh dan kakinya terkilir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku!"

"kakiku!"

Melihat keributan, Yoongi dan Jin berhenti berdansa. Yoongi terkejut melihat Jimin kesakitan dengan dibantu seorang pria yang tak ia kenal. Sedangkan Jin tak kalah terkejut dengan pria yang kini sudah membantu Jimin duduk. Dia adalah Kim Namjoon lelaki yang membuat Jin membeku seketika hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir. Ini sakit sekali!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Namjoon melepas sepatu Jimin dengan hati-hati dan memijatnya.

"Oh Tuhan aku tak bisa menahannya. itu sakit sekali."

Air mata keluar dari pipinya. Ia memang ingin menangis sejak tadi dan ia merasa ini kesempatan bagus. Jimin menangangis dalam diam. Namjoon tersenyum, memberikan senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat Jimin menghentikan tetesan air matanya.

"Kau seperti menangis bukan karena kakimu!"

Namjoon dengan berani menghapus air mata Jimin. membuat kedua pengantin membeku di tempatnya. Jimin hanya diam ketika Namjoon menghapus air matanya karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang Namjoon katakan.

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Aku datang kesini karena bernasib sama denganmu."

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya pada Jimin dan menujuk lantai dansa dengan dagunya. Jimin mengikuti arah petunjuk namjoon dan disana ia bisa melihat Yoongi dan Jin menatap ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang,,, cemburu?. Jimin kini faham maksud Namjoon dan menatap Namjoon terkejut.

"Kau... Tidak mungkin!"

Namjoon tersenyum hangat lagi pada Jimin lalu ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya ke arah pengantin untuk menyapa. Masih dalam keterkejutan Jin, ia menarik Yoongi menuju mejanya mereka. Wajah Yoongi terlihat sangat cemburu dengan jelas.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu! Noona!"

Jin dan Jimin sama-sama menatap Namjoon. Jin yang menatap nanar Namjoon dengan pandangannya yang tak bisa diemengeti, sedangkan Jimin menetap Namjoon terkejut karena mengetahui Namjoon lebih muda dari Jin. Namjoon memegang tangan Jin dan menciumnya intens.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin. Sangat indah!"

Jin membeku di tempat sedangkan Yoongi mengawasi Jimin yang sejak tadi menatap Namjoon. Yoongi hanya tak mengerti siapa pria yang terlihat seperti perayu itu. Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi dan Yoongi menerima jabatan tangan Namjoon.

"Kim Namjoon!"

"Min Yoongi. Tunggu! Apa? Kim Namjoon?" Yoongi langsung menatap Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum mengetahui Yoongi yang terlihat tau siapa dirinya. Jin dan Namjoon kembali saling tatap. Merasa canggung Yoongi memberi kode Jimin untuk pergi.

"Kakiku terkilir. Aku akan pulang."

"Jin boleh aku mengantarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati!"

Setelah memastikan Jimin dan Yoongi menghilang Jin menatap Namjoon.

"Kau mengatakan tak akan datang."

"Tadinya ya. Tapi aku penasaran ingin melihat tubuhmu dibalut gaun pengantin.,,, Bagaimana rasanya?,,, Menikah setelah mencampakan orang lain?!"

"Namjoon-ah!"

"kenapa?"

"Kita bicara di dalam."

"Kenapa? Takut orang lain mendengar?"

"Namjoon aku mohon."

...

Yoongi memanggil taxi dan membantu Jimin ke dalam mobil.

"Aku sudah menelfon managermu untuk ke rumah sakit. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Maaf!"

"Anio! Aku baik-baik saja! Sebaiknya oppa segera masuk ke dalam." Jimin tak ingin ada gosip atau kesalah fahaman.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yoongi terlalu menghawatirkan Jimin sehingga lupa bahwa banyak reporter yang datang ke pernikahannya, dan mereka tak menyadari betapa pintarnya reporter bersembunyi untuk mencari berita. Tapi bahaya besar bukan datang dari mata reporter melainkan mata Mr. Min yang kini telah mengawasi puteranya dengan kemarahan. Saat Yoongi kembali disanalah yoongi menemukan mata nyalang ayahnya.

"Appa?!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?"

Jantung Yoongi terasa berhenti. Ketakutan mengelilinginya. Ia merasa takut dengan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pada Jimin. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin maka itu semua akan menjadi kesalahannya. Yoongi check mate, ia benar-benar ada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

...

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau dan si brengsek itu tak mau menolak pernikahan ini. Apa karena kalian sama-sama pengecut?"

"Ini tak semudah yang bisa kau katakan."

"Aku bersumpah suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali padaku."

"Namjoon-ah! Aku mohon. Jangan persulit keadaan."

' _Semua akan sulit jika kau hamil anakku Kim Seokjin.'_

Namjoon menyeringai dengan segala fikiran jahatnya, membuat Seokjin sedikit ngeri. Lagi-lagi ia melihat sisi lain dari Namjoon. Seolah ia memiliki kegelapan yang Jin tak pernah tau. Sisi yang terlalu gelap untuk Seokjin pandang lebih dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kau hamil anakku. Apa kau fikir si bodoh itu akan menerimamu?"

Deg! Jantung Seokjin seakan berhenti sekarang. Benar, Seokjin terlalu fokus pada pernikahan hingga melupakan kejadian saat ia tidur dengan anak tinggi di depannya. Sekarang seokjin tak tau harus bagaimana. Yoongi memang tau ia berhubungan intim dengan pria yang kini di depannya, tapi seokjin yakin Yoongi tak tau jika mereka tak memakai pengaman saat itu, dan jika Seokjin hamil. Apa yang akan Yoongi fikirkan?.

Tangan Namjoon mengelus pipi halus Jin. Membuat Jin kembali terlonjak, ia bangun dari lamunannya lalu menatap lekat mata Namjoon dengan sejuta rencana jahat yang bisa Seokjin rasakan.

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan ini semua?"

Namjoon tersenyum hangat, ia pergi meninggalkan Seokjin tanpa jawaban. Namjoon fikir itu sudah jelas. Ia tau ia kini terobsesi dengan wanita cantik berambut cokelat itu. Ia terobsesi memilikinya sejak wanita itu mencampakannya. Jangan salahkan Namjoon kenapa dia berbuat semua ini, Seandainya Jin mampu memberitahunya lebih awal, ia tak akan berbuat seperti ini. Namjoon keluar dan hendak pulang tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang familiar.

",,, Buat dia keluar dari industri hiburan!"

Namjoon langsung menoleh dan melihat pria yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Bayangan gelap kembali muncul, membawanya kembali ke masa lalu yang mengerikan. Ukuran tubuhnya, tingginya, dan suaranya. Namjoon yakin dia orangnya, setelah sekian tahun ia mencari.

"Aku ingin Park Jimin benar-benar hancur karena berani menggoda anakku."

Suara itu kini benar-benar menyeretnya kedalam kelamnya masalalu. Kumpulan pria berpakaian serba hitam mengelilingi pria dengan pakaian jas yang memakai topi. Pria yang terlihat mengontrol segalannya dari luar rumah, saat Namjoon kecil bersembunyi di kolong meja dekat jendela. Namjoon kecil melihatnya dari atas, bagaimana pria itu menerima sebuah kertas berwarna cokelat dari gerombolan pria berpakaian hitam.

Namjoon kembali sadar ketika melihat pria itu berjalan menuju pesta dan berpelukan dengan Mr. Kim, ayah dari wanita yang di cintainya. Namjoon melihat foto keluarga mereka dan dunia Namjoon terasa hancur sekarang. Ia tak bisa menerima fakta dari khasus yang hampir sepanjang hidupnya berusaha untuk ia pecahkan.

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otakmu Mr. Kim?"

Tanya namjoon kasar. Ini kali pertama Namjoon mengintimidasi pria tua di depan meja kantornya.

"Kau tau ini sejak awal dan kau tak memberitahuku lalu dengan bodohnya kau membiarkan puterimu sendiri masuk ke neraka. Dimana akal sehatmu?"

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menjambak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah saat ini juga, memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan ini berputar.

"Aku melakukan ini demi keluargaku."

BRAK! Namjoon memukul meja hingga lapisan kaca di atasnya retak.

"BAGAIMANA BISA ITU DEMI KELUARGAMU? KAU INGIN KELUARGAMU MATI DITANGANNYA?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan jalan terbaikya. Kami mengenal sejak lama dan aku baru tau kalau dialah orangnya. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku menyelidikinya."

"Lalu kau fikir dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Aku jamin dia tak tau keberadaan dirimu."

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN KEBERADAANKU! Aku peduli dengan Kim Seokjin."

Mr. Kim menunduk pasrah. Ia sangat tau keputusan fatal yang telah ia buat. Keputusan yang paling bodoh dari yang terbodoh yang tak pernah ia fikirkan.

"Aku menjual sahamku untuk pernikahan Seokjin pada sahabatku. Itu adalah proyek yang sejak lama ingin aku berikan pada kedua puteriku. Ini semua telah terjadi, aku memiliki rencana untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Ini tak akan bisa diperbaiki Mr. Kim."

"Setidaknya tolong selamatkan kedua puteriku."

Mr. Kim memohon dengan tulus hingga Namjoon bisa merasakannya. Selama hidupnya bersama pria tua itu, baru kali ini ia melihat pria itu benar-benar tak berdaya. Namjoon sangat marah padanya tapi mengingat semua yang diperjuangkan Mr. Kim untuknya, Namjoon tak bisa lebih marah lagi. Namjoon tentu tak akan membiarkan semua hal buruk terjadi. Mr. Kim adalah pria yang menyelamatkan hidupnya hingga sekarang. Membawanya ke China dan memberikan identitas palsu yang baru. Apa yang telah Mr. Kim lakukan tentu ia tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada keluarga Kim.

"Aku hanya akan mengizinkanmu mati dengan kehormatan Mr. Min. Bukan dengan kebodohanmu."

...

Nusa Dua, Bali.

11:18

Yoongi dan Seokjin baru saja sampai dan disambut wellcome drink oleh pihak hotel sebagai pelayanan VIP. Bellboy berdatangan untuk membawa koper Jin dan Yoongi. Mereka dengan ramah mengantar Yoongi dan Jin menuju cotage yang memiliki pemandangan pantai pasir putih yang indah. Pemesanan paket bulan madu yang romantis dengan dekorasi yang sangat romantis dan menenangkan. Yoongi tau Jin menyukai pantai, oleh karena itu ia memilih negara maritim. Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi menjadi ragu mengajak Jin ke Bali karena sejak mereka berangkat Jin terlihat sangat cemas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jin yang sedang memandang pasir putih, kini memandang Yoongi. Kini Jin semakin cemas, Ia sudah berhubungan dengan Namjoon, dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menutupinya dengan bercinta bersama Yoongi kemudian mengakui anak Namjoon sebagai anaknya? Atau,,, Haruskah ia jujur?.

"Aku hanya lelah!"

Ucap Jin jujur dari dalam hati. Ia memang lelah dengan drama kehidupannya. Ingin sekali Jin memberitahu Yoongi. Jika ia jujur, Apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan padanya?. Yoongi pasti tak terima, dan mungkin keluarga mereka akan tau dan keadaan semakin kacau. Tetap jika ia sembunyikan sampai jauh, Apalagi ketika Jin hamil dan Yoongi baru mengetahuinya saat anaknya sudah besar, Jin tak bisa membayangkan konsekuensinya. Jin menatap Yoongi lagi, menatap Yoongi dengan keberanian yang ia punya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ini,,, ini tentang Namjoon."

Senyum Yoongi memudar, membuat keberanian Jin menciut. Ia hanya perlu jujur seperti apa yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Seperti saat mereka mengakui hubungan perselingkuhan mereka, mungkin Yoongi hanya akan butuh waktu lalu bisa menerimanya. Tetapi masalahnya lain sekarang.

"Kita bicara saat makan malam."

"Tidak. Setelah makan malam."

Jin tak ingin menganggu selera makan Yoongi. Karena ia yakin fakta itu akan membuat mood Yoongi hilang. Jin fikir akan lebih baik jika mereka bicara saat mereka dalam posisi santai.

"Baiklah!"

Yoongi hanya bisa patuh lalu membantu Jin memasukan pakaian mereka ke lemari. Yoongi melirik is koper Jin dan tersenyum melihat banyak sekali pakaian dalam Jin yang berwarna pink. Jin melihat arah pandang Yoongi pada kopernya dan mendorong pipi Yoongi agar berpaling.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Aku tak memikirkan apapun. Aku hanya merasa lucu dengan semua isi kopermu yang berwarna pink."

Jin melihat kopernya. "Apanya yang lucu? Bukankah kau tau aku menyukai pink?"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tak tau kau menyukai pink sampai pakaianmu." Yoongi masih menahan tawa.

"Wanita menyukai pink itu wajar. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tau. Hanya lucu saja."

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jin jadi berfikiran hal lain tentang apa yang ada di dalam fikiran Yoongi.

"Jujur saja. Kau memikirkan hal lain tentang pakaian dalamku bukan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening dan menyentil kening Jin.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Jimin le-,,." Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tak kalah terkejut dengan Jin. Ia tak memikirkan Jimin sama sekali, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi menyebut namanya. Padahal selama ini Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun kelepasan bicara mengenai Jimin.

Jin tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa itu tak apa. Dibandingkan apa yang telah Yoongi lakukan, penghianatan Jin lebih besar karena hubungan mereka sudah terlalu intim dan terlalu kotor. Jika musisi saling jatuh cinta itu wajar, tetapi jika guru dan murid. Jin menunduk, memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi. Jin merasa ia harus jujur pada Yoongi. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hubungan mereka dengan membohongi Yoongi seumur hidup. Ia hanya butuh memohon pada Yoongi agar merahasiakannya atau bercerai diam-diam.

...

"Aku tak percaya kau masih berhubungan dengan Min Suga, Jimin. Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan hari ini."

Sang manager memberikan berlembar-lembar foto di depan meja Jimin. Jimin mengambilnya dan ia tak kalah terkejut. Disana adalah foto dimana Yoongi terlihat seakan memeluknya, bahkan seperti berciuman. Itu foto yang diambil saat Jimin terkilir di hari pernikahan Yoongi.

"Tidak! Kenyataannya tidak seperti ini. Yoongi oppa hanya membantuku berjalan ke dalam taxi."

Sang manager yang berdiri membelakangi Jimin kini duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kau memang member girl group yang terbaik, tetapi masalahmu sudah sangat besar di media. Kau tau netizen sangan sensitif dengan hubunganmu dan Min Suga."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya."

"Dengar Jimin. Aku perjelas lagi. Kami tak punya pilihan selain mengakhiri kontrakmu."

"Apa?,, Tapi apa salahku?. Aku sudah mengikuti semua mau kalian dan aku fikir kalian bisa membantu jika ada masalah dengan artisnya, seharusnya management mampu menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kau tidak dalam posisi dimana management bisa membantumu. Jika foto ini menyebar, Netizen tak akan percaya lagi dengan apa yang kau katakan. Namamu sudah buruk dan sekarang,,, Bukan hanya kau disini yang mungkin akan berakhir kontraknya tapi aku juga."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengatasinya bersama, manager. Bukankah selalu ada jalan di setiap masalah."

Manager Jimin menunduk lalu menggeleng. "PD-nim memintamu datang pada rapat besok. Dia ingin menentukan khasusmu, dan member lain juga mengeluhkan moralmu."

"Moral?" _'Sejak kapan mereka tau tentang moral? Aku hanya menjadi wanita simpanan oppa sedangkan mereka,,, mereka tidur dengan bayak produser iklan untuk promosi diri mereka sendiri.'_

Jimin geram. Jimin tau mereka membenci Jimin dan ini adalah kesempatan mereka mengeluarkan Jimin dari member. Jimin benar-benar terpojok sekarang dengan karirnya. Ia kini menyesali keputusan untu datang di pernikahan Yoongi, seharusnya Jimin tak datang maupun bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa semua bisa terjadi padanya. Ia hanya mencintai Yoongi tapi ketika ia mencoba untuk menyerah mencintai pria itu, masalah malah semakin rumit daripada saat Jimin masih memiliki hubungan dengan Yoongi.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

...

Jin tau akan seperti ini. Bagaimana reaksi Yoongi mendengar kejujurannya. Yoongi terdiam, ia terlihat seperti menelan duri yang menyakitkan di tenggorokannya hingga tak bisa bicara apapun. Jin menunduk, ia siap mendengar apapun makian dari Yoongi.

"Kau boleh menceraikanku tapi tolong jakan katakan ini pada siapapun."

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Baik Jin maupun dirinya tak tau masalah ini akan terjadi. Ia mungkin meruntuki kebodohan Jin, tapi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Ia sudah terlanjur menikah dengan Jin dan ia tak mungkin menceraikan Jin karena ayahnya. Ia memang menyayangi Jin, ia memang bisa menerima apapun kesalahan Jin tapi kali ini, Yoongi tak bisa menerimannya. Itu masalah yang sangat serius, tapi memikirkan yang terjadi, ia teringat Namjoon. Mungkin saja anak itu yang merencanakan semuanya.

"Besok kita kembali ke korea!"

Jin menatap Yoongi nanar. Ia tau Yoongi marah tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun ia hanya ingin jujur tapi hati kecilnya menyesali kejujurannya.

"Maafkan aku!"

Percuma, karena Jin yakin kata maaf akan sia-sia. Masalah ini bukanlah masalah yang bisa dimaafkan pasangan menikah manapun. Lelaki mana yang akan menerima kenyataan bahwa isterinya berhubungan badan tanpa pengaman beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Mungkin Yoongi bisa menerima jika Jin tidur dengan selingkuhannya tapi kenyataan kemungkinan Jin hamil. Itu bukan suatu masalah yang Yoongi pernah fikirkan. Ia percaya kepintaran Jin tapi hari ini, ia melihat kebodohan Jin.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

Maaf kalau ada yang gx terima denga hubungan ini. Yoo udah bilang lw ini adalah cerit paling complicated yang pernah Yoo buat. Inilah imajinasi Yoo yang paling melo yang Yoo buat dari Namjin Couple. No sweet here, Just hurt and litle heat.

Yoo beri tahu kalau banyak adegan lebih Agst dan Hurt lagi. Ada kematian, Konspirasi, dan hubungan yang semakin kotor.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

-CiL-

.

.

Kilat lampu blits kamera bergantian menyilaukan mata Park Jimin. Hari ini berita paling hangat dari semua topik dari berbagai media menjadi bahasan hangat seluruh rakyat korea. Pagi pukul 10:14 telah resmi diumumkan bahwa Park Jimin telah dinyatakan tidak lagi bergabung dengan menejemen dan anggota girl groupnya lagi. Tak ada kabar ataupun keterangan dari managment maupun Jimin sendiri mengenai alasan dikeluarkannya Jimin dari management tersebut. Media hanya bisa mengira-ngira tentang khasus perselingkuhan lama Park Jimin. Entah Jimin yang salah atau Jimin hanya korban, baik audiens maupun media tak ingin mengerti. Mereka semua menghujat dan merasa senang dengan keputusan management mengenai dikeluarkannya Jimin dari managementnya.

Sisi lain dunia bisnis hiburan saham management menurun karena putusnya kontrak sponsor maupun iklan Park Jimin. Tapi management tak merasa rugi karena ada seseorang dibalik tabel saham yang bisa mengganti seluruh kerugian dari dampak keluarnya Park Jimin. Jelas dia adalah Mr. Min. Dalang dibalik berita yang menghebohkan seluruh korea. Tak ada yang tau, semua rahasia, bahkan Jimin tak bisa membuka mulutnya karena terlalu kecewa dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Sebagai seorang artis, kerja keras Jimin selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Ia sungguh tak terima dengan perlakuan management yang terkesan berlaku seenaknya. Jimin hanya bisa mengira-ngira mengenai alasan dibalik foto tersebut. Jimin yakin semua berhubungan dengan ayah mantan kekasihnya dan jika benar, maka Jimin harus memutar otaknya lebih keras. Jimin tak bisa melawannya begitu saja, ia harus mencari bantuan seseorang. Tapi siapa? Ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan dari Yoongi lagi. Yoongi dan Jimin sudah tak ada hubungan, lalu menejer jelas itu menejer perusahaan, ia tak mungkin ditolong olehnya, dan orang tua Jimin juga sudah memusuhinya karena perselingkuhannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin juga tak punya teman dekat. Dalam dunianya, tak ada namanya sahabat. Teman hanyalah sekedar teman yang akan mendekatimu ketika kau sukses dan akan menghujatmu ketika jatuh. Merasa tak memikirkan siapapun lagi, Jimin hanya bisa menangis. Apa Jimin benar-benar sendirian sekarang?. ia merasa seluruh dunia sedang memusuhinya sekarang. membuatnya ingin lari dari kenyataan. Merasa butuh sendirian, Jimin berfikir untuk pergi menjauh dari korea, untuk menghilangkan segala penat dan kebisingan di media korea.

...

Mata Jin mengikuti gerak reflek Yoongi yang langsung bangkit dari kursinya, Ia melihat amarah dimata Yoongi saat melihat sebuah berita di televisi kamarnya. Jin bisa melihat tangan Yoongi yang mengepal, dan dada naik turun Yoongi. Jin mengerti perasaan Yoongi sekarang, ia ikut sedih melihat Yoongi kembali duduk pasrah ke kursinya, Jin memegang tangan Yoongi. Dikala masalahnya dan Yoongi baru dimulai, Jin tak mengerti mengapa masalah baru datang disaat seperti ini.

"Ini pasti karena ayahku!"

Jin menunduk menatap tangan Yoongi yang sedang ia genggam. Ia hanya tak mengerti mengenai masalah ayah mertuanya menjatuhkan Jimin. Bukankah Yoongi sudah menikah dengannya, lalu kenapa Mr. Min tetap melukai Jimin. lalu memori dihari resepsi pernikahan muncul, mengenai Yoongi yang mengantar park Jimin. Tetapi Jin tak yakin karena, tidak mungkin hanya karena Yoongi mengantar Jimin keluar, Mr. Min langsung memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Jimin. Merasa tak mendapat hipotesis, Jin memutuskan bertanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yoongi berdiam sejenak. "Kita tak seharunya membicarakan orang lain di bulan madu kita."

Jin memutar bola matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan suaminya katakan. Bukankah tadi Jin memberinya kabar kemungkinan ia hamil anak Namjoon. Tetapi sekarang sepertinya Yoongi melupakan masalah itu sekarang. Yoongi terlihat fokus dengan fikirannya mengenai Jimin. Jin yakin bahwa dalam hati Yoongi pasti Yoongi ingin membantu gadis malang itu.

"Ayolah! Yoongi." Pinta Jin untuk mendapat kejelasan.

"Ada paparazzi yang mengambil gambarku dan Jimin ketika aku mengantarnya ke taksi saat pernikahan kita dan anglenya sangat kontrofersi. Ayah mendapatkan jurnalis itu dan menutup mulutnya. Itu bisa jadi masalah besar dan aku yakin karena itu pula, ayahku mendapat alasan kuat untuk menghancurkan Jimin."

Yoongi menghela nafas. Jin memeluknya dengan lembut merasa kasihan sekaligus merasa bersalah bersamaan. Ini bukan kabar baik, itu semua jelas dan ia juga memberikan kabar yang bisa jadi lebih buruk. Jin benar-benar merasa menyesal. Seandainya waktu bisa di ulang, Jin tak akan mengatakan masalahnya pada Yoongi tadi. Tetapi apa daya, semua kini telah terjadi dan Jin hanya bisa pasrah.

...

Okinawa, Jepang.

Namjoon terlihat berfikir ditengah meetingnya. Ia sedang memikirkan wajah gadis yang keseleo karena perbuatannya. Mata gadis itu, mata jernih yang menyimpan sejuta keberanian. Namjoon melihatnya dan mungkin ia bisa menggunakan Jimin untuk menghancurkan hubungan Jin dan Yoongi. Namjoon yakin Jimin akan sangat berguna, terlebih ia melihat Jimin seperti gadis yang cukup pintar.

"Aku ingin Park Jimin menjadi brand ambasador MONSTER."

Semua orang yang duduk disamping meja panjang itu menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang duduk di ujung meja. Namjoon sedang duduk terlihat tersenyum dalam fikirannya sendiri di sebuah kursi yang menandakan posisinya sebagai petinggi di dalam rapat tersebut. Semua bawahannya hanya diam dan terlihat ragu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan pendapat mereka, sampai satu wanita angkat bicara dengan wajah segan.

"em... itu.."

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Pagi tadi ada berita mengenai Park Jimin. Dia baru saja dikeluarkan dari management karena skandal."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Semua korea telah melakukan pencarian di media dan jika dia jadi tranding topik, maka kepopulerannya bertambah. Itu akan bagus jika semua orang tau siapa dia."

"Tapi,,,"

"Sebuah berita akan datang dan pergi dengan sendirinya di media. Popularitas adalah yang kita butuhkan, dia bisa jadi jembatan untuk kita. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah merubah imagenya."

Memang Namjoon adalah pria yang ditakdirkan menjadi boss. Hanya dengan sentuhan nada tegas saja, ia mampu membuat orang-orangnya berfikir bahwa keputusan bossnya adalah mutlak. Tetapi memang sejauh mereka bekerja dengan Namjoon, mereka tak pernah ada menemukan kesalahan maupun kegagalan. Mereka hanya bisa percaya dan menuruti apa yang bosnya rencanakan. Karena apapun ide yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon adalah emas.

...

Taehyung mengunyah nasi dan lauk dalam mulutnya. Ia sekarang sedang berada di kantin, makan sendirian, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang sejak tadi bercanda. Fikirannya sedang melayang pada malam resepsi pernikahan kakaknya. Malam dimana Taehyung mengikuti Ayahnya dan murid paling pintar di gangnam pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Taehyung tau siapa pria itu. Kim Namjoon, siswa super kaya dan jenius yang terkenal di kalangan siswa shs se kota seoul dan dia murid tempat kakaknya mengajar. Satu hal aneh dimana ia saling pandang begitu lama dengan kakaknya, lalu beberapa saat setelah kejadian Jimin diantar kakak iparnya, ia melihat Kim Namjoon pergi bersama ayahnya. Ia sangat penasaran terutama ketika ayahnya mempersilahkan Namjoon duduk di kursi kerjanya. Suatu hal yang sungguh tak biasa dan memancing keingintahuan Taehyung untuk menguping dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Taehyung berusaha mendengar tapi ia tak bisa mendengar sampai ia tempelkan kupingnya pada lubang kunci, ia mendengar suara pukulan dan kaca pecah bersamaan. Taehyung terkejut tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

'BAGAIMANA BISA ITU DEMI KELUARGAMU? KAU INGIN KELUARGAMU MATI DITANGANNYA?'

Itu suara Kim Namjoon, Taehyung yakin. Tak ada lagi suara serak dan berat seperti dia kecuali rapper Bigbang, dan teriakan Namjoon membuatnya merinding. Namjoon meneriakan kata mati tadi, membuat Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Taehyung terus menguping hingga semua yang mereka bicarakan mengenai seseorang yang membahayakan keluarganya ia dengar dan yang membuat ia semakin penasaran adalah kata dimana Kim Namjoon berkata ia lebih mempedulikan kakaknya dibanding keselamatannya sendiri. Betapa anehnya kata-kata itu di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung kembali mengingat kembali kejadian dimana kakaknya berbicara berdua dengan Namjoon, ada cinta di mata mereka yang membuat semua masuk akal. Tapi fakta yang masuk akal itu justru terlihat lebih tak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin kakaknya memiliki hubungan dengan muridnya sendiri, terlebih kakaknya adalah guru bimbingan konseling. Tapi kejdian semalam terlalu jelas memperlihatkan hubungan Kim Namjoon dan kakaknya.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

...

Yoongi sudah melakukan semua yang ayahnya minta. Ia sudah menikah dengan Jin seperti apa maunya, tetapi ayahnya ingkar dan tetap menghancurkan Jimin di dunia hiburan. Itu tak adil karena Yoongi sangatlah tau Jimin tak bersalah. Sungguh betapa kesalnya ia sekarang. Rasanya terlalu mencekik, entah kelapa ia menjadi benci terhadap semua fakta yang ada. Siapapun akan merasa sakit jika melihat seseorang memukul kaki seorang gadis yang baru dewasa hingga terjatuh. Yoongi mengerti rasanya harus keluar dari dunia hiburan karena keterpaksaan. Yoongi mengerti bagaimana sakitnya meninggalkan dunia yang ia cintai dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia harus melihat fakta bahwa ayahnyalah penyebab dari semua kekacauan itu.

Lamunan Yoongi tersadar ketika ia melihat Jin baru keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan bathrobe dan rambut yang basah. Jin terlihat melamun entah memikirkan apa, yang jelas ia tau mereka sama-sama korban dalam pernikahan ini. Memang ia dan Jin menjalin hubungan dan Jin sering sekali memintanya untuk tegas terhadap suatu hubungan. Semua sangat rumit, dimana ia harus merasakan cinta dari seorang Park Jimin dan sebuah lindungan dan kasih dari Kim Seokjin. Yoongi memang dulu sangat rakus karena menginginkan semuanya, hingga akhirnya Jin harus membalaskan dendam hingga harus selingkuh juga. Hubungan itu kotor, mereka tau bahwa mereka sama-sama selingkuh. Namun harusnya kini semua berakhir. Ia sudah menikahi Jin, mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas keputusannya mereka. Jika ia memikirkan lagi Jimin, itu sama saja ia tak menghargai pernikahannya. Jin sudah mengakhirinya maka Yoongi juga harus. Ia sekarang harus fokus dengan rumah tangga barunya. Meskipun ia sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin bisa menerima kenyataan Jin hamil anak Namjoon atau tidak. Walaupun Yoongi tak peduli, selama ia tak lagi direcoki ayahnya. Ia tak masalah dengan Jin meski ia juga merasa sakit hati, tetapi rasa sakit hatinya pada Jin tak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada gadis yang ia cintai.

Yoongi melihat Jin beranjak dari duduknya menuju lemari pakaian, gadis itu berjinjit mengambil piama yang ditaruh di bagian atas rak dalam lemari. Yoongi masih sadar dalam fikirannya yang dipenuhi Jimin, tetapi Yoongi juga menyadari fakta bahwa ia dan Jin sedang bulan madu sekarang. Meskipun wanita yang bertelanjang kaki itu juga membuat masalah, tetapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa Jin juga korban. Mungkin jika ia berada di posisi kekasih Jin, ia akan lakukan hal yang sama untuk meniduri Jin. Jin itu cantik dan seksi, mudah bagi pria normal manapun terpana, termasuk Yoongi yang kini disuguhi kaki jenjang Jin. Merasa harus melakukan apa yang harusnya pengantin baru lakukan, Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengagetkan Jin dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Yoongi menarik semua rambut Jin ke sisi kanan agar ia bisa mengecup dan menghisap leher Jin. Sungguh tak ada aroma yang lebih cepat merangsang dari aroma sabun mandi. Lelaki manapun menyukai aroma tersebut. Aroma memabukan yang membuat Yoongi melupakan penat dan rasa sakitnya. Yoongi butuh relaksasi dan aroma sabun mandi dari tubuh Jin, serta imajinasi tentang betapa nikmatnya melakukan seks, membuat Yoongi lupa semua masalahnya. Hanya ada satu dalam fikiran lelaki ketika bernafsu, yaitu menumpahkan cairan dalam tubuh wanita yang kini menjadi isterinya.

Lain halnya Yoongi yang kini sudah terangsang, Jin justru baru sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersentak ketika tangan Yoongi masuk ke dalam bathrobe untuk menyentuh daerah sensitif di selangkangannya. Serangan Yoongi terlalu tiba-tiba, membuat Jin terpaksa memegang rak lemari untuk menahan tubuhnya yang hampir limbung. Jin merasa bingung, setelah fakta yang Yoongi terima hari ini, kenapa Yoongi masih mau menyentuhnya. Jin tak mengerti. bukankah harusnya Yoongi tak ingin menyentuhnya?. Jin tau Yoongi sekarang adalah suaminya dan dia bebas menjajah tubuh Jin semaunya. Tetapi entah bagaimana ia merasa sedikit risih disentuh Yoongi. Pria itu terlalu menuntut dan hanya peduli dengan kepuasannya saja dan posisi Jin sekarang hanya bisa menerima. Ia harus memenuhi tugasnya untuk memberikan kepuasan bagi Yoongi. ia harus memberikan respon dengan mendesah maupun membalas ciuman Yoongi yang menuntut. Entah suaminya itu terlalu pintar membangkitkan gairah seksual Jin atau memang Jin yang terlalu menyukai seks. Tetapi sekarang Jin terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Suaminya tau bagaimana caranya memijat clitnya dengan baik.

Jin merasakan pantatnya bergesekan dengan benda panjang dan keras dibelakangnya. Yoongi menyibak bagian bawah bathrobenya dan menempelkan benda kenyal itu. Yoongi tak melepas celananya, mereka sama-sama masih memakai pakaian, hanya bagian bawah saja yang terbuka, menempelkan mr. P Yoongi pada pantat kenyal Jin. Yoongi tak lagi mencium Jin dengan terburu-buru seperti tadi. Sekarang Yoongi mulai bermain intens yang berhasil membuat Jin benar-benar basah.

"Argh~!"

Jin menggelinjang dan memegang lengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja mencubit clitnya ditengah pijatan lembut dari tangan suaminya. Tak ada lagi pelan-pelan, Yoongi tiba-tiba menaikan tempo pijatannya. Jin mencengkram erat lengan Yoongi memberinya kode bahwa ia tak bisa menahan rangsangan yang suaminya berikan. Jin tau kegilaan Yoongi terhadap seks. Yoongi terlalu mendominasi dan sangat menyukai pasangannya organisme. Sama seperti Namjoon, tetapi Yoongi lebih terkesan memaksa. Ia tak suka tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika titik sensitifnya diserang rangsangan sekeras itu. Wanita mana yang tak bisa menstrubasi ketika seorang pria mencubit dan memilin clitnya seperti yang Yoongi lakukan.

"Owh AH! Yoongiiihhh. ah a-aku,,,"

Yoongi tersenyum, melihat reaksi isterinya yang akan organisme. Isterinya membusungkan dadanya bersama puting yang mencuat sangat indah, lalu nafas tertahan Jin, serta mata terpejam dan tangannya mencengram kuat lengan dan kayu lemari itu, membuat Yoongi semakin gencar memeberikan rangsangan. Tubuh Jin bergetar, kemudian Yoongi bisa mendengar teriakan kenikamatan dan cairan hangat mengalir membasahi jari tangan Yoongi. Seperti memenangkan sebuah pertarungan, Yoongi merasa puas dengan aksi nistanya pada Jin. Melihat Jin yang lemas, Yoongi memegang pinggang Jin agar tak terjatuh, ia kemudian menuntun Jin ke ke kasur. Bukan untuk membiarkan isterinya berbaring istirahat tetapi untuk ia eksplor lagi. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yoongi membuka selangkangan Jin lalu masuki lubang Jin sekali hentak. Kondisi kewanitaan Jin yang sudah basah paska organisme tadi membuat kejantanan Yoongi dengan mudah melesat menubruk A spotnya. Membuat wanita yang berada dibawah tubuh Yoongi itu kembali membuat ruangan menjadi panas karena desahannya.

"Ughhh Yoongiiii~!"

Lengguhan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kewanitaan Jin tak bisa menahan rangsangan paska organismenya. Itu nikmat dan Jin mengakuinya. Meskipun Yoongi memang terlalu medesak dan seperi orang gila ketika bercinta tapi Jin tak bisa memungkiri kepuasan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari apa yang Yoongi lakukan.

...

Dutchman Creek, US.

Adalah rawa indah tempat shooting film romantis Hollywood berjudul 'Save Heaven'. Tempat yang menyediakan panorama indah, kedamaian dan ketenangan. Disana Jimin bersama seorang tour guide, menikmati ketenangan. Jimin menghela nafas, merasa beruntung tak ada yang mengenalnya disana, karena ia tau, Asia sedang heboh dengan khasusnya.

"Sir. Apa yang kau lakukan jika karier lamamu hancur dan tak lagi bisa diperbaiki, tetapi kau tak bisa lepas dari dunia lamamu?"

Tanya Jimin pada tour guidenya yang sedang sibuk mendayung, membawa Jimin memasuki rawa yang dikelilingi pohon pinus dan nyanyian burung. Orang itu berfikir lalu kembali menatap Jimin.

"Kau bisa beralih dengan karier lain atau jika kau terlalu mencintai kariermu yang sekarang kau bisa memulai karier dari nol lagi. Itu biasa terjadi, seperti saat kau jatuh, kau akan mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kembali."

Jimin tersenyum melihat ketenangan sempurna yang disuguhkan rawa tersebut. Pria itu benar, Mungkin ini waktunya Jimin menata hidupnya kembali. Karier lamanya memang hancur tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan bagaimana kariernya berikutnya.

...

Begitu Jin dan Yoongi turun di airpot wartawan langsung menyerbu mereka, kesalahan ketika mereka tiba, dimana mereka tak memperhitungkan kekacauan di korea mengenai Park Jimin berhubungan dengan Min Yoongi. Para paparazzi itu tak akan pernah memberi waktu untuk memberikan privasi untuk mereka. Yoongi hanya bisa menahan diri untuk dan mengabaikan setiap kalimat lancang mereka tentang rumornya dengan Jimin terlebih itu didepan isterinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia sangat merasa paparazi mulai keterlaluan. Bahkan banyak dari mereka tetap mengikuti mereka dan menghalangi Yoongi yang hendak memanggil taxi. Melihat wajah Jin yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah dengan desakan-desakan wartawan Yoongi berbalik dan menarik Jin dibelakangnya. Yoongi merasa mereka butuh sedikit pelajaran tatak rama.

"Apa kalian tau aturan pers? Apa kalian tak pernah diajarkan untuk mencari berita dengan sopan santun? Kami lelah setelah perjalanan dengan pesawat ok?! Jadi tolong berikan kami waktu untuk istirahat. Kalian tau aku sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan sejak lama, jadi berhentilah mengejarku lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana mengenai tanggapan anda tentang keluarnya Park Jimin. Bukankah anda dan dia memiliki hubungan?"

"Haruskah kalian bergosip dan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan isteriku?! Untuk apa kalian bertanya jika kalian terus memberikan info tak berdasarkan fakta dariku?."

Melihat mata nyalang Yoongi, Jin memesan taxi lalu menarik Yoongi untuk mundur dari kerumunan paparazi. Jin yakin Yoongi bisa melakukan apapun ketika marah dan Jin tak ingin Yoongi bermasalah dengan media. Jin tak ambil pusing, ia hanya masuk mengikuti Yoongi ke dalam taxi. Mengabaikan kerumunan wartawan yang terus membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar menyinggung. Jin benar-benar tidak peduli, yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanyalah perasaan Yoongi. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, Yoongi terlihat tersakiti karena khasus yang menimpa Jimin. Melihat Yoongi bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Jin yng merasa simpatik kemudian memegang tangan Yoongi.

"Jimin gadis yang kuat, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membantunya untuk berdiri lagi."

' _membantu Jimin berdiri lagi'_

Yoongi membatin, kata-kata itu bak cahaya yang menerangi fikiran Yoongi yang gelap. Benar kata isterinya, Jimin pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya berdiri dari jatuhnya. Yoongi membalas genggaman tangan Jin lalu bersandar pada pundak Jin. Entah bagaimana Tuhan memberikan wanita seperti Jin dalam hidupnya. Wanita yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan mampu memberinya banyak kekuatan untuk hidup di tengah-tengah fikiran jahat ayahnya. Yoongi kini menyadari kenapa sampai saat ini ia tak bisa melepaskan Jin. Semua kembali pada masa lalu.

Sejak kecil, Yoongi dan Jin selalu bersama. Mereka tumbuh ditengah keluarga yang sibuk. Ayah Yoongi yang ambisius, Ayah Jin yang terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bosnya, kedua ibu mereka yang terlalu banyak memaksakan kehendak dan perkara sekolahan dll. Semua itu membuat Jin dan Yoongi merasa semakin dekat dan saling mengerti. Membuat Yoongi berfikir bahwa Jin adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, sekaligus tempat paling nyaman untuk Yoongi bersandar.

...

'mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kembali.' Kata-kata tour guidenya itu terngiang kembali disaat Jimin sedang berendam. Wine yang tadi Jimin pegang, kini ia abaikan. Jimin meletakan tangannya dipinggir bathtub untuk meopang kepalanya untuk bersandar.

' _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berdiri lagi, Jika kontrakpun tak ada.'_

Disaat putus asa seperti ini, lagi-lagi fikirannya kembali pada nama Min Yoongi. Seolah Yoongi bisa membantunya. Tetapi itu tak mungkin meskipun, tak ada salahnya berharap. Jimin tau tak harusnya Jimin mencintai Pria beristeri, tetapi semua tak semudah apa yang ada di otak Jimin. Perasaannya terus menghianatinya untuk terus mencintai Yoongi dan lebih ironisnya, semakin Jimin ingin melupakan Yoongi, semakin ia tak bisa melupakan perasaannya. Tapi apa yang bisa Jimin lakukan? Jimin bukan tipe wanita yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan seorang pria. Ia masih memiliki harga diri, meskipun itu tak seberapa mengingat ia juga dulu adalah selingkuhan Yoongi.

Jimin sudah dewasa sekarang, ia mengerti mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Jimin dulu mau berselingkuh karena ia masih labil dan mengikuti egonya, dan lihat apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Jimin hanya tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Jimin juga perempuan, maka ia tak mungkin menyakiti Jin lagi yang sekarang sudah resmi milik Min Yoongi. Meskipun ia berharap ingin kembali, tetapi itu hanya sebuah harapan yang tak akan bisa Jimin gapai. Sebuah harapan kosong, tak ada niat untuk mewujudkannya. Jimin hanya pasrah, meratapi dirinya sendiri dalam air yang mulai menjadi dingin dan membuatnya menggigil.

Ditengah keterpurukannya, sebuah pesan panggilan untuk interview tertera di layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

Makin nyesekkan?! Rasanya gx nahan!

Ceritanya memang berubah dari manuskrip tapi rasa dan alurnya sama. Hadeuh! Nyesek sendiri, aku nulis ini.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy In Love

Min Yoo

* * *

Masa-masa ujian menjadi masa yang sibuk bagi pelajar seperti Taehyung. Taehyung memang bukan tipe pelajar yang pintar dan rajin belajar. Tetapi ujian akhirnya akan segera datang dan itu menjadi penting bagi siapapun yang ingin lulus sekolah, terlebih bagi yang ingin sekali melanjutkan pendidikan ke bangku kuliah. Sejak kecil Taehyung menyukai fashion dan keluarganyapun tau, oleh karena itu masuk ke sebuah akademi fashion terbaik menjadi incarannya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang desainer dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat bagunya untuk memulai segalanya.

Taehyung menjadi rajin, bahkan ia mengabaikan ibunya yang mengomel karena pakaian kotor dan kamar yang berantakan. Ia hanya fokus dan meminta ibunya untuk diam. Sampai ia merasakan tenang, ia kembali belajar dan melupakan jam yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 11:41 pm. Hingga waktulah yang menghentikan kegiatan belajar seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia merasa harus istirahat agar besok ia bisa bangun pagi dan kembali belajar sampai malam. Ini terlalu menekan otak dan tubuhnya, Taehyung lelah dan sedikit muak dengan tuntutan ujian akhir.

"Mengapa dunia menjadi kejam pada siswa? Mereka membuat anak umur 18 tahun sepertiku harus tidur lima jam per hari. Kalau begini, rasanya memang enak bunuh diri. Ini terlalu menyiksa untuk hidup."

Taehyung terus menggumam hingga ia mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang membuatnya diam dan mendekati sumber suara. Taehyung bukan tipe gadis tukang menguping tapi karena ia punya telinga, jadi ia bisa mendengar segalanya. Jadi anggap saja itu kesalahan ayahnya yang bicara terlalu keras.

",,,Aku tak mungkin bisa pergi ke ruangannya untuk mencari data pengiriman produknya. Aku tak memperkirakan kalau Mr. Min akan menyelundupkan barang dari aset yang aku beri.,,, Aku tau. Aku ingin kau carikan seorang tentara bayaran yang bisa melindungi keluargaku dengan aman.,,, Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Ingat, agen swasta saja. Yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Aku tak peduli berapapun harganya."

Taehyung menutup mulutnya. Apa yang barusan ia dengar terlalu mengejutkan, bahkan rasa kantuknya entah hilang kemana. Fakta sebesar itu, tentu saja tak mudah bagi remaja seperti Taehyung untuk menerimanya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur. Ia justru kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa ini semua?,,, Bagaimana bisa?"

Mr. Min adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan keluarganya. Dia adalah orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri. Dengan sosok dermawan dan bijaksana, Taehyung tak mengira Mr. Min adalah orang yang jahat. Belum misteri hubungan kakaknya, ayahnya dan Kim Namjoon terpecahkan, Tae malah menemukan fakta mengerikan lain. Jika memang Mr. Min adalah orang jahat, Bagaimana keluarganya nanti? Mr. Min sekarang adalah ayah mertua kakaknya dan jika ayahnya terseret dalam masalah. Apa yang bisa Taehyung lakukan?. Seketika kecemasan muncul, membuat Taehyung merasa was-was dengan lingkunganya.

...

Begitu pulang dari bandara Yoongi dan Jin langsung pergi ke rumah baru mereka di sebuah hunian mewah dengan keamanan yang cukup tinggi. Rumah baru ini adalah pemberian Mr. Kim. Bukan untuk menjaga privasi Yoongi sebagai public figure tetapi untuk melindungi puterinya. Karena Jin tak tau kalau ia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan sumber bencana. Tak ada yang tau motif dibalik hadiah pemberian Mr. Kim, mereka semua hanya tau bahwa Mr. Kim hanyalah ayah yang royal.

"Apa kau ingin teh?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin mandi."

"Baiklah akan aku siapkan air hangat."

"Tidak perlu! Biar aku saja!"

Jin diam tak jawab karena ia fikir penolakan Yoongi adalah bentuk dari kemarahan Yoongi terhadap dirinya. Jin kembali melamun untuk mencari cara menolong Jimin. Karena Jin yakin hanya Jimin yang bisa membuat Yoongi bahagia. Jin mengenal baik Yoongi dan bagaimana cara Yoongi menatap Jimin itu sama persis seperti bagaimana cara ia memandang Namjoon. Itu adalah cinta dan itu tulus.

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin terperanjat mendengar suara Yoongi yang begitu dekat, membuatnya menoleh menatap pria dengan bathrobe itu.

"Aku sudah siapkan air hangat untukmu! Mandilah dulu sebelum tidur. Hm?!"

"Ne!"

Seokjin pergi melangkah ke kamar mandi dan terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Di dalam bathtub terdapat kelopak bunga mawar dan hiasan lilin aroma terapi. Jelas sekali itu bukan bekas mandi Yoongi tetapi Jin yakin itu adalah karya Yoongi untuknya. Jin keluar dan melihat Yoongi mengeringkan rambut dengan hairdryer.

"YOONGI-AH!"

Panggil Jin sedikit berteriak. Yoongi menoleh dan mematikan hairdryernya.

"Terimakasih untuk kamar mandinya!"

"Ne! Aku membeli banyak di Bali kemarin. Jadi aku ingin kau mencobanya. Kau menyukainya?"

"Ne! Aku sangat menyukainya."

Aroma lavender dan lemon adalah yang terbaik. Jin tak pernah merasa seringan ini. Sungguh Yoongi sangat ahli dalam memilih aroma terapi dan sepertinya kebiasaan mandi suaminya akan menular padanya. Sementara Jin asyik dengan aroma terapi, Yoongi kehabisan kesabaran untuk menunggu penjelasan ayahnya mengenai Jimin. Yoongi mengambil ponselnya setelah rambutnya benar-benar kering, ia pergi ke balkon untuk menelfon seseorang yang sejak kemarin ingin ia hubungi.

'Hallo!'

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

'Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!'

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tau! Aku yakin appa yang membuat Jimin keluar dari managementnya."

'Kau tak bisa menuduh tanpa bukti'

"Appa kau telah ingkar janji! Aku menikah dengan Jin, itu perjanjiannya."

'Aku tak mengerti maksudmu'

Yoongi habis kesabaran, cukup sudah basa-basinya "Ayah telah ingkar maka sekarang perjanjian kita batal. Aku bersumpah akan membantu Jimin dan jika kau kembali membuat hidupku bermasalah, Aku akan menceraikan Jin."

Mr. Min terdengar tertawa. Sungguh ide bagus dari puteranya. Mr. Min sama sekali tak peduli karena ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Justru lebih baik jika mereka bercerai, karena ia tak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Kim. Meskipun, ia sedikit ragu karena masih banyak aset keluarga Kim yang bisa ia miliki. Tidak terlalu besar tapi juga jumlahnya tak terhitung kecil. Ia sudah kenal baik keluarga Kim dan betapa mudahnya cara menghancurkan keluarga itu. Satu saja ia singkirkan, maka yang lain akan ikut mati dan ia bisa memiliki segalanya tanpa harus mengotori tangannya lebih.

"Lakukan saja!"

Yoongi check mate. Tidak, ia tak serius mengatakannya. Ia mengatakan itu hanya untuk mengancam ayahnya. Tetapi gagal. Yoongi tak memperhitungkan semuanya, ia terlalu marah, dan tak mengingat satu hal yang merupakan ciri khas ayahnya. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu ayahnya tak akan menganggap orang itu penting lagi. Tapi kali ini sedikit berlebihan, hanya karena sebuah pabrik di dekat dermaga, ayahnya ingin menghancurkan hubungan dengan keluarga Kim yang sudah puluhan tahun terjalin?.

"Apa sebenarnya yang telah ayah rencanakan terhadap keluarga Kim?"

Yoongi mendengar lagi tawa ayahnya. Sepertinya, orang tua di balik tlp sedang merasa bahagia.

'Kau memang pintar. Tak heran, kau memang anakku.'

"Apapun yang ayah rencanakan tolong hentikan! Karena jika ayah bermain-main dengan keluarga Kim, aku benar-benar tak aka tinggal diam."

Mr. Min sama sekali tak peduli dengan ancaman puteranya. Ia kenal baik puteranya. Bagi Mr. Kim anaknya itu hanya bisa melakukan ancaman kosong. Yoongi tak pernah bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sangat tau persis bagaimana sifat puteranya.

'Selamat atas pernikahanmu! Besok aku akan sangat sibuk jadi aku harus istirahat.'

Mendengar sambungan terputus Yoongi menjadi kesal hingga hampir melempar ponselnya. Yoongi tak pernah semarah ini. Ia fikir ayahnya terlalu melewati batas untuk mengatur kehidupannya. Pertama Jimin sekarang Jin. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya selalu menghancurkan orang-orang yang Yoongi sayangi. Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa menerimanya.

...

Pagi yang selalu terasa asing, suatu hal yang biasa bagi Jimin. Ia hanya tau dirinya sedang berlibur, maka ia memanfaatkan waktunya bermalas-malasan selagi bisa. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi tidurnya. Sungguh bukan kebiasaan Jimin yang selalu bangun pagi dan langsung bekerja.

Jimin menghela nafas, karena ia merasa ringan setelah menagis semalam. Ia butuh menumpahkan rasa kesal dan butuh istirahat untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuh dan fikirannya. Itu perlu agar ia bisa kembali melawan dunia yang sekarang sedang memeranginya. Jimin melirik ponselnya ia sedikit malas untuk membukanya. Disana ada jutaan komentar dan hujatan akan langsung mencekiknya begitu kunci terbuka.

Mata Jimin terus menatap ponselnya, ia ingin bermain dengan ponselnya, tetapi ia masih malas. Tanpa perintah otaknya, tangan Jimin memegang ponselnya dan karena terlanjur, ia membukanya dan benar saja, jutaan panggilan dan pesan serta chatting bermunculan. Memang semua berisi pertanyaan mengenai khasusnya, tapi Jimin tak ingin memberikan balasan. Ia tak mungkin menjelaskan satu persatu pada semua orang bukan?. Sampai matanya menemukan sebuah email dari official sebuah merk shampoo cukup ternama. Ia membacanya dan cukup terkejut dan heran. Ia fikir itu salah kirim atau semacamnya. Pasalnya Jimin sedang ada khasus dan tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ada panggilan casting.

"Lusa? Apa ini lelucon?"

Jimin mengirim pesan untuk meminta konfirmasi dan ternyata benar. Jimin tak ada manager sekarang, jadi mungkin ia harus melakukan apa-apa sendiri. Jimin langsung bangkit dari kasur dan memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Jimin harus move on. Maka ia harus segera kembali ke Korea hari ini juga.

...

Jin tersentak ketika bangun dan melihat Yoongi sedang memakai celana. Ia sempat melihat boxer hitam Yoongi yang memperlihatkan pantat suaminya yang cukup indah. Tetapi suasana ini bukan lagi pagi yang romantis, suaminya itu terlihat sangat buru-buru. Tas, tumpukan file dan laptop yang menyala berserakan di samping Jin.

"Kau kerja hari ini?"

"Ya! Ada sidang penting dan aku harus berangkat secepatnya"

Jin melirik jam masih pukul enam pagi. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

Dengan cepat Yoongi memakai dasinya lalu merapilkan file-filenya diatas kasur. Yoongi memeriksa data di dalam laptopnya sebentar sebelum mematikannya.

"Jam berapa kau bangun?"

"2!"

"APA?! Itu sama saja kau tidak tidur!"

"Aku tidur beberapa menit." Yoongi masih sibuk. lalu saat semua siap, ia bangkit dari kasur. Yoongi hendak pamit.

"Aku berangkat!" Saat Yoongi menatap Jin, disanalah ia melihat wajah kebingungan Jin. ",, Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu!"

Jin tersentak. Bukankah ia dan Yoongi suami isteri, Jin hanya berfikir, bahwa tugasnya sebagai isteri adalah melayani suami dan melihat Yoongi melakukan segala hal sendiri membuatnya sedikit tersinggung. Jin mengira Yoongi memberikan batas padanya mengenai sebuah rumah tangga, ia merasa diingatkan bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah formalitas.

"Maksudku,,, Kau terlihat lelah dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Jadi aku fikir selama aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,,, maksudku kau butuh tidur. Argh!.. Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu atau tak menghargaimu."

"Aku mengerti! Berangkatlah, kau bilang kau harus secepatnya ke kantor."

"Benar!" Yoongi melangkah tetapi ia urungkan niatnya, Yoongi berbalik lalu naik ke atas kasur untuk mengecup bibir isterinya. "Selamat pagi! Aku lupa mengucapkannya."

Jin tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat rasa bersalah Yoongi hilang.

"Selamat pagi!"

...

Bukan kebiasaan seorang bos besar pagi-pagi membuka artikel gosip. Sungguh hal yang diluar kebiasaan, yang berhasil membuat seluruh pelayan Namjoon geger. Terlebih Namjoon membuka artikel dengan foto Park Jimin yang terlihat sangat jelas. Siapa orang di Asia yang sekarang tak tau siapa Park Jimin. Satu sisi positif bagi para maid, mereka berfikir gosip Park Jimin terlalu besar hingga berita itu menarik bagi pembisnis. Tetapi tidak, bukan itu yang ada di fikiran Namjoon. Masih sibuk dengan sarapan dan tabnya. Muncul ast Ahn bersama seorang pria tinggi disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim!"

"Hm,,, Pagi! Who?" Tunjuk Namjoon dengan dagunya pada orang yang belum ia kenal.

Namjoon meminta penjelasan siapa orang yang bersama ast Ahn tetapi justru Ast Ahnlah yang kini terlihat bingung.

"Ini Jung Hoseok. Ast Pribadi baru anda! Saya sudah memberikan data pribadi Tuan Jung dua hari yang lalu dan hari ini Mr. Jung yang akan menjadi tangan anda untuk mengurus MONSTER."

"Baiklah! Kau boleh kembali ke Korea sekarang."

"Baik Tuan!"

Begitu Ast Ahn pergi, Namjoon membuka emailnya dan mencari data pribadi milik pria jangkung yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya. Data itu sangat lengkap untuk ukuran CV tapi Namjoon harus membacanya dan banyak fakta yang mengejutkan dibalik senyum charming seorang Jung Hoseok.

"Kau pernah tinggal di Jepang 6 tahun. Kalau begitu kau sudah faham budaya disini."

"Keluarga dari paman saya adalah orang Jepang."

Namjoon mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Setelah dibaca lagi, Jung Hoseok memang berpengalaman untuk urusan jegara Korea dan Jepang. Bahkan beladiri Taekwondo dan Karatepun dia kuasai hingga sabuk hitam. Belum lagi prestasinya di Korea maupun Jepang yang tak bisa dihitung prestasi biasa. Hampir semua sertifikat adalah Nasional dan riwayat hidupnya mengatakan dia baru keluar dari wajib militer selama enam tahun. Rincian tuagas dan jabatan bahkan tertera disana.

"Kau pernah bekerja untuk kerjasama kedua negara ini?"

"Ya dan saya memiliki link untuk keamanan kedua negara tersebut. Saya adalah agen ISI."

"Lalu kenapa kau bekerja untukku?"

"Saya bekerja untuk Negara. Mr Ahn telah meminta agen kami menyeliki khasus anda dan tim kami mendapatkan misi untuk membongkar khasus Mr. Min."

Seringan muncul di bibir Namjoon, Sungguh keberuntungan tapi juga kesialan. Ia tak Pernah berfikir untuk melibatkan keamanan negara untuk ini. Bukan tak berfikir untuk meminta bantuan negara tetapi Namjoon tipe yang suka bekerja sendiri. Jika berurusan dengan Negara, maka harus ada prosedur yang ia anggap terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi apa daya, sekarang negara sudah tau dan mencoba menguak khasusnya dan Namjoon tak akan bisa bergerak sesuai caranya lagi. Ia terpaksa harus menuruti aturan negara.

"Saya mohon kerja sama anda!"

'Aku butuh orang untuk bekerja dibawah perintahku, bukan bekerja sama seperti ini.'

"Setidaknya jika kita memiliki orang dalam akan lebih bagus. Tapi entah bagaimana dia memiliki bawahan yang sangat loyal."

"Saya sudah melakukan penyadapan di kantor Mr. Min"

Namjoon langsung menegakan badannya. "Lalu?"

"Tak ada pembicaraan lain selain kantor dan proyek barunya di dermaga. Itu,,, Saham pemberian untuk mas kawin."

"Dermaga andalah tempat sempurna untuk melakukan transaksi ilegal."

"Benar!"

"lalu apa saja proyeknya."

"Impor produk minuman kotaknya yang baru."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kami sedang berusaha menyelidikinya."

Rencana menghancurkan keluarga Min. Bukan hanya untuk Mr. Kim tetapi juga ia bisa mendapatkan untung dengan mendapatkan Kim Seokjin kembali. Namjoon tau bahwa ia kini terobsesi dengan Jin. Ia tak peduli apapun sebutannya ia hanya ingin seokjin bersamanya. Karena ia tau bahwa perasaan seokjin pada pria berkulit putih pucat itu hanya rasa sayang biasa, bukan cinta seperti apa yang selama ini seokjin perlihatkan lewat matanya pada Namjoon. Memang terdengar percaya diri, tapi itulah kenyataan yang Namjoon lihat dan analisa sendiri.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, telah menemukan agen intelegance militer swasta yang ia pesan. Seorang pria gagah dan terlihat muda.

"Selamat siang! Saya Kim Jungkook"

"hm ara! Mulai besok kau akan bekerja sebagai tangan kananku untuk menjaga keluargaku. Aku sudah memasang cctv tapi bisakah kau memasang pelacak di setiap ponsel mereka?"

Jungkook terlihat sedikit berfikir, membuat Mr. Kim berfikir jika Jungkook keberatan. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak Sir. Saya hanya memikirkan sebuah chip."

"Masalah uang kau tau itu bukan masalah." Mr. Kim memberi Jungkook sebuah maps. "Di dalam sana adalah berkas berisi password, kunci rumah, dan kartu kredit dll. Berpura-puralah menjadi tetanggaku, karena itu jarak yang baik melindungi keluargaku."

"Baik sir. Kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja."

"Sekarang, aku harap."

"Baik sir." Jungkook menunduk memberi salam lalu hendak pergi, sebelum mr Kim menghentikan langkahya dengan satu panggilan.

"Jungkook!"

"ya sir?"

"Apa kau bisa menembak dengan tepat?"

"tentu saja! Apa ada seseorang yang ingin anda,,,?'

"Tidak bukan itu. Aku hanya khawatir.,," Ia tau betul siapa yang membantai rumah namjoon. ",,Aku hanya ingin kau bisa melindungi keluargaku dari rumah sebelah. Apa kau memiliki pistol?"

"Aku memiliki beberapa dan memiliki izin lisensi untuk itu."

"Bagus! Kau boleh pergi."

...

Jimin masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran bintang lima di seoul. Sesuai janji, hari ini Jimin akan bertemu dengan produser iklan ternama. Dengan dibantu waitress yang menunjukan ruang dimana produser datang. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan, Jimin harus memasang wajah tegapnya terhadap orang-orang yang memperhatikan dan berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Ia sadar betul, dirinya masih merupakan sebuah kontrofersi di negaranya. Sang waitress membukakan pintu dan jantung Jimin berhenti. Jimin kenal salah satu orang yang duduk di kursi makan tersebut. Dia adalah pdog, seorang produser iklan ternama dan merupakan teman baik Min Yoongi di Industri hiburan. Pdog tesenyum lalu menyambut Jimin dengan uluran tangannya.

-Flash back-

",,,Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku!"

Pdog mengerutkan kening "Yoongi, bukankah kau dan dia,,,"

"Aku tau, aku hanya tak bisa melihatnya terpuruk. Aku mohon, kali ini saja!"

Pdog diam untuk berfikir "Baiklah! Hanya kali ini dan kali ini aku yang membuat aturan!"

"Apapun yang kau mau! Aku hanya ingin kau memberinya job agar dia bangkit."

"Yoongi! Apa isterimu tau masalah ini?,," Yoongi terdiam dan pdog bisa menduganya ",,Dengar! Sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain-main Yoongi! Hanya kali ini dan ini terakhir kalinya."

"Terimakasih! Aku berhutang budi padamu!"

...

"Ini adalah kontrak yang cukup menguntungkan!" orang yang duduk di sebelah pdog pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan, kemudian Pdog mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke arah Jimin.

"Dengar! Dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, tak akan ada produser manapun yang akan melirik. Aku memberimu kontrak ini dan sungguh sebuah kerugian besar jika kau menolaknya."

"Tapi, kenapa anda memberi saya kontrak sedangkan anda sendiri tau bahwa saya mungkin bisa membuat produk tersebut mengalami penurunan pasar."

"Aku rasa kau tau kenapa! Aku dan Yoongi saling kenal."

"Apa Yoongi oppa yang meminta bantuanmu?"

"Ya!" Pdog menyandarkan punggungnya.

"kalau begitu aku menolak!"

Pdog mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Ia fikir gadis cantik di depannya terlalu labil dalam membuat suatu keputusan. Ia tak tau mengapa Jimin menolak tawarannya setelah mendengar nama temannya disebut. Putus adalah kata yang mungkin menjelaskan semuanya tetapi bagaimana Yoongi memohon, menjelaskan bahwa temannya masih mencintai gadis dengan blazer biru di depannya.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?! Karena aku melihat kau masih ingin bangkit lagi di dalam dunia hiburan."

Benar apa yang dikatakan produser ternama tersebut. Jimin memang ingin bangkit dan apa yang ditawarkan pdog adalah kesempatannya meniti karir lagi, tetapi orang dibalik tawaran tersebut adalah orang yang harus ia hindari. Jimin mungkin senang dengan perhatian Yoongi tetapi status Yoongi yang kini adalah suami dari Kim Seokjin membuatnya harus berfikir dua kali. Ia jatuh karena hubungannya dengan Min Yoongi dan ia tak ingin semuanya kembali hancur karena masalah yang sama. Jimin berfikir lagi mengenai imagenya. Apa yang akan difikirkan media jika mereka tau bahwa Jimin mendapatkan bantuan dari mantan kekasih yang kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain?

"Aku tau kau takut, tetapi tak akan ada yang tau mengenai ini selain kau dan aku."

Jimin menatap Pdog. Ia terkejut dengan sanggahan seolah Pdog dapat membaca apa yang ia fikirkan. Seorang produser ternama pasti sangat berpengalaman, dan apa yang dikatakan Pdog pastilah benar. Entah ia harus menerima atau tidak, Jimin mengalami dilema. Satu sisi ia ingin menerima kontrak tersebut tapi sisi lain ia menolak untuk berhubungan dengan segala hal tentang Min Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku memiliki pertemuan tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berfikir dan aku harap kau tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Ne! Terimakasih atas bantuannya pak!"

"Baiklah semoga kau sukses dan sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan."

"Sampai jumpa!"

...

Jungkook bersiul kagum melihat isi rumah tersebut, dengan santai ia membaca isi map dan menelusuri setiap ruangan. Berfikir untuk sedikit merenofasi rumah barunya. Sampai ia di kamar ia bisa melihat sebuah teleskop di dekat jendela, Jungkook membuka gorden. Rumah mr. Kim sangat jelas dilihat dari prespektif mata burung. Bahkan semak di depan rumah Mr. Kim yang sangat sempurna untuk mengintai rumahnyapun bisa jungkook lihat dari kamarnya. Masih tetap menelusuri, Jungkook mencari ruangan contoling yang dekat dengan kamarnya. Dari denah yang ia baca, satu-satunya pintu menuju ruangan itu berasal dari kamarnya, tapi ia hanya melihat sebuah lemari. Jungkook berfikir pintunya mungkin ada dibalik lemari tersebut lalu jungkook mencoba menggesernya. Tapi sebesar apapun tenaganya, itu sulit.

"Password!" Jungkook membacanya dan mencari sebuah tombol untuk memasukan digit nomor. Jungkook membuka lemari dan ia melihat mozaik cermin mendekorasi isi dalam lemari. Sebuah hiasan yang tidak biasa. Jungkook menyentuhnya, meraba setiap cerim untuk mencari permukaa yang ganjil, dan ketika ia menemukan yang paling tinggi beberapa mili dari yang lain ia mencoba menekannya.

Biiippp~

"got it!"

Jungkook tersenyum bersama terbukanya kotak sandi tersebut. Tanpa basa, basi Jungkook memasukan digit nomor dan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruang stanless. Jungkook masuk dan melihat digit angkan di samping pintu ruangan tersebut yang ia yakini adalah sebuah lift. Jungkook membaca kode password berikutnya lalu memasukan kodenya lagi. Disana ia bisa merasakan lift turun ke bawah. Hanya beberapa menit sampai pintu lift sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh layar monitor tv dan komputer.

Jungkook melihatnya dari salah satu monitor cctv dapur yang terlihat lebih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasak Mrs. Kim.

"Ok! Aku tak perlu merenofasi apapun. Bagaimana dia membuat rumah ini begitu sempurna?!"

...

Itu terjadi lagi, dimana Taehyung melamun di kelas, mengabaikan teman-temannya.

"yack! Kim taehyung! Apa kau tau betapa anehnya dirimu belakangan ini?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau aneh! Kau jadi sering melamun belakangan ini!"  
"Benar, ceritalah pada kami jika kau memiliki masalah tae!"

"Aku,,, aku hanya khawatir."

"Khawatir kenapa? Ujian?!"

"Tentu saja! Aku harus mendapat nilai bagus agar bisa masuk akademi fashion."

"hey tenanglah, kau itu sebenarnya pintar, aku yakin nilaimu akan bagus"

Taehyung memang sedang tegang menghadapi ujian tapi entah kenapa ia lebih tegang mengingat masalah rumah mereka. Apa yang ayahnya katakan mengenai penghianatan Mr. Min sungguh membuatnya setengah tak percaya dan fakta itu terus mengisi kepalanya. Membuat rasa takutnya berlipat ganda. Konflik apa yang akan muncul di keluarga mereka? Taehyung sungguh cemas dengan segalanya.

.

.

tbc

.

.

kalau di cerita tae akan pergi bersama orang militer yang sudah punya isteri dan anak. nantinya ada fair diantara mereka.

Yoo bingung mau pasangin Taehyung sama Hoseok atau Jungkook ya?

silahkan vot mau Vhope apa Vkook?!


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

Crazy in Love

.

The Beginning

.

.

Jin terdiam, hanya bisa terpaku menatap sebuah benda berwarna putih itu menunjukan dua garis merah. Jantungnya berdetak berdetak kencang karena takut. Dua garis itu, seharusnya ibu manapun akan bahagia melihatnya. Tapi Jin, dia justru sangat cemas. Pasalnya, fakta kemungkinan Jin hamil bukan anak dari suaminya. Itu membuatnya takut.

.

Cil

.

Hari ini Kim Taehyung pergi berbelanja, tapi naas uangnya habis. Salahnya memang, karena selalu membawa uang pas setiap kali pergi. Beruntung sepatu yang ingin dia beli lokasinya tak jauh dari kantor ayahnya. Maka ia datang ke kantor ayahnya untuk meminta uang. Sialnya, ayahnya baru saja akan keluar untuk menghadiri pertemuan bisnis dengan Mr. Min. Ayahnya hendak memberi uang tapi ia menolak dan memilih ikut kedalam mobil. Fikiran takut ayahnya dicelakai baru saja muncul, maka ia berfikir untuk mengikutinya. Setidaknya jika dia tak bisa melindungi ayahnya, ia bisa mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

Katakan saja Taehyung memang anak nakal, ia suka mencari masalah dan tak takut bahaya. Gejolak remaja yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran itu timbul. Ayahnya dan Mr. Min di ruang meeting sementara ia diruangan Mr. Min menunggu. Ide jahat itu muncul ketika Taehyung tak melihat cctv di ruangan tersebut. Itu artinya dia bisa menggeledah isi kantor tanpa diketahui siapapun. Setelah ia mengintip dari dalam dan tak melihat sekertaris di luar, Taehyung beraksi. Ia mulai dengan membuka komputer Mr. Min. Mudah bagi Tae membobol keamanan sebuah komputer karena dia belajar banyak soal hacking dari temannya. Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tak sepintar itu untuk berfikir bahwa tak mungkin ruangan CEO tak memiliki cctv. Beruntung Hoseok melihatnya dan menyadap cctv seolah Taehyung masih tiduran di kursi. Hoseok juga menyadap cctv kantor Mr. Min. Itu berguna untuk memanipulasi ketika teamnya menyusup. Tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang bukanlah bagian dari rencana. Bahkan ia tak pernah bayangkan sesuatu hal nekat seperti itu akan terjadi. Hoseok terus mengawasi apa yang terjadi, berharap gadis itu hanya main-main.

Tae nyari data bernama input produk dan yang keluar banyak, ia lalu memasukan kata kunci alamat disana dan ada satu, ia membuka foldernya dan berisi nominal angka. Tae tak bodoh, ia tau itu akuntansi dan karena ada kata buah Tae yakin begitu saja kalau itu adalah aliran dana pabrik ayahnya dulu. Ia mengkopinya sambil membaca dan Tae cukup heran melihat alur keuangan itu. Merasa tak cukup, Tae menggeledah file di rak dan keberuntungan, Tae menemukan akutansi kedua dengan waktu yang sama tapi aliran dana yang berbeda, Tae memfotonya satu persatu karena memang tak banyak waktu. Ia mengelap seluruh kertas agar sidik jarinya tak terlinggal lalu menghapus riwayat pencarian di komputer lalu mematikannya. Ia kembali duduk dan Hoseok jalankan lagi cctv.

"Dia cukup pintar! Tapi masih terlalu muda untuk menyadari situasi," Hoseok dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Namjoon "Sajangnim! Puteri bungsu Mr. Kim. Dia telah mengambil sebuah data dari dalam kantor Mr. Min!"

"Apa? Apa yang dia ambil dan untuk apa?"

"Saya tak tau persisnya tapi saya harap dia harus segera dibawa pergi sana sebelum gadis itu menyalah gunakannya."

"Baiklah!," Bip! Namjoon mematikan ponsel untuk menghubungi Mr. Kim karena ia takut jika anaknya masuk dalam lingkar hitam perseteruan mereka. ",apa yang dilakukan Taehyung? Puterimu mengambil sesuatu dari kantor Mr. Min!"

"Mwo?" Mr. Kim bangkit dari kursinya ditengah rapat. Ia lalu berpura-pura meminta izin ke toilet. Ia segera ke ruangan Mr. Min dan menemui puterinya. Ini keadaan yang sangat berbahaya dan ia harus segera membereskan apa yang ternadi sebelum sesuatu hal yang buruk datang.

"Kim Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

Taehyung yang terkejut langsung panik. Bahkan maling profesional akan panik jika tertangkap apalagi dia.

"Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan Kim Taehyung. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan komputer Mr. Min?"

"Aku hanya bosan! Maka dari itu aku searching dan bermain-main!"

"Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk berbohong dan berlaku tak sopan ditempat orang lain? Oh kau ini. Kau!" Tunjuk Mr. Kim pada wajah Taehyung. "Kau! Sebaiknya pulang sekarang!"

"Mianhae Appa!"

Taehyung dengan panik segera pergi dari sana hingga tak menyadari bahwa ponselnya jatuh.

...

"Selamat Ny. Min! Anda positif hamil. Usia kandungan anda sudah berusia dua bulan. Tepatnya dua bulan tujuh belas hari."

Penuturan dokter rasanya lebih baik mendengar suara guntur. Ia menunduk dan air mata tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Sang dokter begitu terharu dan mengambilkan Jin tisu.

"Anda pasti sangat bahagia! Sekali lagi selamat!"

"Ne! Terimakasih dokter. Tolong jangan katakan dulu pada suamiku! Aku ... Aku ingin memberinya kejutan."

Ia tersenyum kecut begitu keluar ruangan. Kejutan? Seokjin benar. Yoongi pasti akan terkejut mendengar ia hamil dengan usia kandungan diluar waktu pernikahannya. Jin menikah sekitar dua bulan lalu dan dua minggu sebelumnya, baik Jin dan Yoongi tau bahwa Jin tidur dengan Namjoon. Apa yang akan Yoongi fikirkan? Ia tak yakin Yoongi bisa menerimanya kali ini. Terlebih saat keadaan sangat kacau karena keluarnya Jimin dari dunia hiburan. Jin terus mengusap air matanya. Terlampau takut dengan kenyataan. Biasanya ia berani, tapi kali ini ia berubah menjadi pengecut.

"Apa gunanya aku menangis?"

...

 _'Ini aneh!'_ Jimin membatin saat ia diantar asisten Pdog ke lokasi shooting yang katanya berda di hotel. Memang dalam kontrak ia harus mau beradegan setengah telanjang di dalam bak untuk shooting iklan produk mandi. Tapi dia kesana untuk menolak kontrak. Jimin duduk di belakang kamera yang sedang merekam sang model mandi busa di dalam bathtub. Ia meringis melihatnya karena tak sanggup membayangkan dirinya yang ada disana. Karena canggung ia meminum teh dalam gelas. Sedangkan Pdog masih sibuk memperhatikan sang model. Jimin hanya tamu yang datang diluar scedule sang produser, maka artis sepertinya harus menunggu shooting selesai. Shooting memang tak begitu lama, tak selama membuat music video girlgroupnya. Maka menunggu dua tiga jam itu bukan apa-apa. Meskipun ia bosan dan mulai mengantuk.

"Maaf kau pasti menunggu lama! Harusnya kau menelfonku dulu!"

"Maafkan saya!"

"Well, aku harap kau datang dengan kabar yang membuatku bahagia."

Jimin terdiam dan melihat semua kru pergi, hanya menyisakan kameramendan beberapa orang. "Sebenarnya, saya kesini untuk meminta maaf!"

Pdog bersandar dan terlihat kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah banyak meluangkan waktu untuk mencarikanmu pekerjaan. Aku sempat berharap kau akan membalas budiku."

Itu kata-kata yang cukup kasar tapi Jimin tau posisinya. Bisa dibilang Jimin memang tak tau balas budi. Ia tau siapa Pdog. Seorang produser terkenal dengan jadwal super sibuk itu tak mudah bisa meluangkan waktu, apalagi dengan artis buangan sepertinya.

Pdog kali ini tersenyum dan menegakan badannya ketika Jimin sedikit terhuyung. Ia menahan tawa melihat Jimin mengantuk.

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu bosan!"

"Maafkan saya! Saya kurang tidur belakangan ini."

' _Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa tidur jika sedang melayani Min Yoongi,_ ' plung! Pdong memasukan sesuatu kedalam teh tanpa Jimin sadari. ' _bitch_!'. "Minumlah! Aku masih berharap kau bisa bergabung." ' _Melayaniku setiap hari_.'' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Jimin meminum air itu dan akhirnya Jimin jatuh kedalam jebakan sang serigala. Di dalam ruangan itu, sang kru kamera dan asisten Pdog bermain dengan kotor. Menelanjangi, bermain dengan tubuh Jimin sambil merekamnya. Malam itu, menjadi malam yang bisa membuat Jimin berada di bawah kaki Pdog.

"Shit! Lubangnya lumayan. Tak heran dia jadi jalang favorite Min Yoongi"

...

Mr. Min sadar ada yg aneh dengan kejadian barusan. Ia sedikit curiga dengan besannya karena cukup lama tak kembali maka ia datang ke ruangannya dan benar saja. Taehyung tak ada, pergi tanpa pamit dan ia melihat dokumen di raknya bergeser beberapa senti dari penanda yang ia buat. Bisa saja Mr. Kim meminta puterinya pulang sementara dia bisa menggeledah isi kantornya. Ia bertanya sekertaris apakah Mr. Kim ke ruangannya dan sekertaris mengiyakan. Ia membuka file dalam map dan benar saja. Buku disampingnya yang harusnya menyudut sesuai sususnan buku atas dan bawah, bergeser beberapa centi dari yang seharusnya.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?"

Kantornya diketuk dan ia mengizinkan siapa yang masuk. Taehyung yang muncul dan ia sedikit penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Taehyung? Aku fikir kau pulang."

"Itu ... Apakah paman melihat ponselku?"

"Ani! Kau kehilangan ponsel?"

"Ne! Appa memintaku pulang lebih dulu tapi sepertinya aku terburu-buru dan lupa dengan ponselku!"

Benar dugaannya. Setelah Taehyung diminta ayahnya pulang pasti Mr. Kim bermain-main di kantornya. Aliran dana perusahaan di dermaga. Sepertinya besannya telah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Ketemu! Ah! Gumawoyo ajungssi aku permisi pulang."

"Ne hati-hati!"

"Ne gumawoyo!"

Taehyung keluar dan belum benar-benar keluar, ia memeriksa ponselnya dan Taehyung tak sengaja mendengar ucapan paling mengerikan dari balik pintu. Sebuah bisikan yang masih bisa Taehyung dengar.

"Habisi Mr. Kim sekarang. Aku yakin dia belum jauh."

Kata-kata itu bak bendera perang. Taehyung langsung lari mengejar ayahnya.

...

"Puteriku mengambil data itu!" ucap Mr. Kim di dalam telfon. Melihat Taehyung berlari, ia menyadari tanda dengan segera meliat cctv kantor dan satelit. Ia melihat semua kejadian dan menganalisis semuanya. Hoseok memanggil teamnya di Korea untuk mengirim bantuan. Taehyung mengejar ayahnya dengan taxi, ia hendak minta ayahnya berenti. Tapi saat supir taksinya hendak menikung mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya, sebuah mobil hitam muncul disamping taksi yang dikendarai Taehyung. Dengan terpaksa sang supir taksi harus mundur untuk menghindari kecelakaan, sedangkan mobil hitam itu terlihat sangat gencar mengejar mobil ayahnya. Disana Taehyung memiliki perasaan tak enak. Menit berikutnya di depan mata kepala Taehyung, sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan keluar jalur dan hampir menabrak mobil ayahnya. Beruntung mobil hitam itu menghalangi mobil ayahnya. Meskipun kekuatan truk lebih kuat hingga menabrak kedua mobil di depan Taehyung. Supir taksi Taehnyung mendadak berhenti dan Taehnyung terpental kedepan terlebih saat sebuah mobil menabrak taksinya dari belakang. Setelah suara-suara benda-benda besar bertabrakan, ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Tae merasakan nyeri dipundak dan kepalanya akibat benturan keras. Sang supir taksi yang sama-sama sakit langsung sigap membantu gadis itu keluar. Taehnyung masih menahan sakit sebelum ia terkejut melihat mobil ayahnya terbalik ditepi jembatan yang sudah tak memiliki penghalang. Truk sudah tak ada, mobil hitam itu juga, tinggal mobil ayahnya yang setengah badan hampir jatuh. Tae yang melihat ayahnya langsung berlari menuju mobil ayahnya. Ia membuka pintu lalu membantu ayahnya melepas seatbelt yang sialan sangat sulit untuk dilepas. Begitu ayahnya lepas, Taehyung sekuat tenaga menyeret tubuh ayahnya keluar tapi sial lagi, mobil itu jatuh dan menyeret Tae karena tak mau melepas tangan ayahnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam air dan pegangan tangannya terlepas dari ayahnya. Kepala Tae dan badanya terbentur pintu mobil. Ia sempat sakit tapi ia memikirkan ayahnya, Ia mencoba membuka mata dan mencari mobil ayahnya semakin turun ke bawah. Tae berenang ke dasar dan ia terkejut melihat orang serba hitam mengeluarkan ayahnya lalu entah bagaimana seseorang datang dan memberinya selang oksigen lalu menyeret Taehyung semakin ke dalam. Ia tak bisa berfikir karena oksigen itu serasa membekukan otaknya kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

...

"Saya sudah memastikan dia dan supir truk itu mati boss."

"Kerja bagus! Pastikan tak ada saksi!"

"Kami melihat ada mobil hitam yang asing tapi kami sudah menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Mobil hitam?"

"Kami berusaha menyelidikinya tapi tak terdeteksi."

Mr. Min sedikit berfikir. Siapa mobil hitam itu. "Sepertinya seseorang telah menjaga pria tua itu diam-diam." Mungkinkah itu puteranya? Ia tak tau persis tapi sepertinya ia telah berurusan dengan seseorang yang cukup tangguh. Pasti ada seseorang dibalik semua ini yang sudah mengetahui rencananya. Ia kembali menghubungi seseorang. "Periksa cctv di kantorku hari ini!" Siapapun orang itu, ia harus waspada dan jika bisa, ia harus berfikir selangkah lebih depan.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Dramatis? Sinetron bangetkan? Lol.


End file.
